Angel On My Mind, part 2
by Kris Munroe
Summary: I've always felt that episode #56; Angel on My Mind, needed a part two. So here we go, this takes place after the shooting and reunion on the beach. Femslash-warning in upcoming chapters! If you don't like, don't read ;D
1. We found her

**- If Jenni can do it, I can do it, right!? :D I'm writing 6 stories at the same time, so well.. ^_^**

**- I still don't own any rights to Charlie's Angels and its characters. ****This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. **

**- This is a "part 2" to an already existing episode, I just feel there's so much more to that episode. This also means that this story has nothing to do with my other stories, it will not include any of the kids, "Kelly's angels" and they all still live in Los Angeles. **

**- This story is going to be femslash. If you don't like it, don't read it, simple as that! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Angel on My Mind, Part 2.**

_So, what happened? _

_Kris walks out of a restaurant only to witness a man being murdered, and the killer sees Kris and run her down with his car. She gets amnesia and begins to wander the beach, trying to remember who she is and what happened to her. In the same time, Kelly, Bosley and Sabrina are searching for her, at the restaurant, then at the beach. They get help from an oh-so-friendly man named Ted Burton, who also happens to be the killer. He realizes Kris is still alive, is the only one who can identify him and she needs to be stopped. He finds her – with the angels help – and Bosley shoots him down just in time before he's about to shoot the best angel of the bunch. Then we have that sappy reunion we all love so much! _

_And then, now. If you actually watch the scene when Kris is being hit by the car, you'll know that there was a second man there too. Yellow shirt, jeans, black curly hair. Of course Kris can identify him too. And this is where my story comes to life. _

_And oh, let's say that the last scene of that episode never happened, the scene with them in the office. This part two is going to take off after their reunion at the beach, okay?_

**

* * *

**

Kris watched how the man fell into the water by the sound of the gun firing, and when she saw her friends she began making her way down from the rocks, still keeping an eye on the man in the water, who was twitching in pain from the gun shot wound.

"Oh Kelly!" Kris called out, just overwhelmed with happiness to see the three of them. As always, they had perfect timing.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked, worry could easily be heard in her voice, as she slammed together with Kris into a tight hug.

"What happened!?" Bri asked, just as worried, as she switched place with Kelly, giving Kris a hug too.

Kris hugged Bri for a second too before letting go of her with one arm so that she could pull Kelly towards her. She had never felt so relieved in her life. She had not really any idea of what had been going on, but she knew that all she needed was these three people and everything would be alright. Oh, well, maybe a talk with her sister would sit nicely too.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Kris said happily as she fought back the happy tears on their edge of breaking. She then looked up and met Bosley's worried looks, and she sent him a small kiss before dropping her heavy head down onto Kelly's shoulder. Sabrina pulled both her friends into a tight hug, and the three of them held onto each other for a long moment before releasing each other.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked, worry still in her voice even though she was relieved.

Kris was standing up, talking, and all her limbs were attached to the right place, but that didn't mean she was okay. Kelly knew something was wrong, why did Kris just walk along the beach without calling them? The Kris they knew would have walked right back into the restaurant if she had witnessed a murder. She would have told them.

Kris nodded slowly, still leaning towards Kelly.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"We called an ambulance on the way here, they should be here any minute."

"I'm fine, really." Kris sighed, not up for a hospital visit.

"Good, then we should be back at the beach house before dinner." Kelly smiled. "Come on, let's get you up to the road."

Kris sighed, she knew there was no use to argue with Kelly. Kelly took her hand and began walking with her up the trail towards the road, Sabrina staying down to make sure Burton wasn't a problem to Bosley.

Halfway up the trail, Kris slid down, her free hand towards her head. Kelly knelt next to her in an instant.

"Kris, what's wrong?"

"I… I hit my head before, and… I'm just dizzy."

"You hit your head?"

"I… I think I was hit by a car… I don't know…"

"Kris, why don't you lay down for a while until the paramedics comes, okay?"

"I'm fine Kelly…" Kris said, but inhaled sharply when a rush of dizziness hit her as she tried unsuccessfully to get onto her feet. Kelly grabbed her arm and forced her to sit still.

"Don't move Kris."

Kris nodded, and leaned down towards Kelly, in the same time as Sabrina reached their side, putting one hand on Kris' shoulder, one hand on Kelly's.

"Kris, you okay?"

"Yeah… Just dizzy." Kris said, not looking up on Bri. Kelly on the other hand did look up, and she shared a worried look together with Sabrina.

* * *

When the police and the ambulance arrived just minutes later, the three angels were still in the same spot. Two officers hurried down the trail to Bosley and Burton as two paramedics hurried to Kris' side. Kelly and Sabrina moved out of the way, but kept close. One of the paramedics knelt in front of Kris, slipping a BP-cup onto her arm.

"Hello there miss, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just dizzy."

"What's your name?"

"Kris."

"Kris what?"

Kris looked at him for a second before looking away, out towards the ocean. She pulled her eyebrows together, trying to remember her last name, but she was completely lost. She put her hand towards her head, trying to hold back the tears of both fear and irritation. She sat quiet for a minute before looking up at the paramedic.

"I don't remember."

The man gave her a reassuring, but yet worried, smile as he unzipped his bag.

"Don't worry, it will come to you. I'm Derek. Can you try and follow the light please?"

Kelly and Sabrina were now holding hands, if they hadn't been worried before; they both definitely were worried now. Kris didn't know her last name. _What was up with that? _Kelly squeezed Sabrina's hand, feeling a million thoughts rushing through her mind. She loved this kiddo so much, and she had been so close to losing her. She was grateful that Bosley was such a good shooter.

"Do you remember anything of what happened?" Derek asked as she carefully examined Kris' neck.

"I… Yeah… I saw that man down there hit another man over the head… And I yelled to him, but he got into his car, and I was going to run after him, but he pulled in reverse and I wasn't prepared for it…"

"He hit you with the car?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Okay. I guess you hit your head into something?" Derek asked, still having his hands on Kris' neck, watching her reactions when he gently probed it.

"Probably, I have quite the headache."

"Okay. I'm going to put a neck collar on you just as precaution and we'll take you down to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay." Kris said quietly, as the other paramedic handed Derek the neck collar, and he carefully put it around her neck. The guys then helped her lay down on a gurney and they rolled her up to the ambulance. Without even asking, Kelly got in next to Kris after they pushed her in, and Sabrina closed the door behind them.

* * *

In the ambulance, Derek handed Kelly some papers for her to fill in, Kris was in no condition to answer questions. Kelly looked up from the paper for a second and noticed how worried Kris looked. She put a gentle hand on Kris' shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Honey, don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I'm just frustrated. I'm trying to remember what happened, but I just keep remembering glimpses out of other things and times…"

"Kris, just rest okay? Let it take its time and it will come back soon."

"Your friend is right Kris." Derek jumped in. "Your body need to get some rest before it will start coming back."

"Okay." Kris gave in.

Kelly smiled and kept filling out the paper with personal info about Kris.

"Hey, Kris, do you want me to put down me or Jill as your contact?"

Kris looked over at Kelly with a confused look on her face.

"I mean, Jill is your closest contact, but since she's in Spain maybe it's better if I put down my name, I can get to you a little faster."

"Jill's in Spain?"

"Yeah."

"What's she doing there?"

"Kris, we'll talk everything through when the doctor has looked you over, okay?" Kelly said, not wanting to go into details in case Kris didn't remember Jill being a race car driver and all that, afraid that Kris would get upset.

Kris sighed. She was growing very frustrated that she couldn't remember things, but she understood that she had hit her head hard and she decided just to deal with it. At least she was safe.

Kelly kept sending glances towards Kris as she filled up the paper, putting down her own name as contact. Kelly felt really worried as she looked at her dear friend, and hoped that there was no major damage.

As Kris closed her eyes, she saw herself as the five year old on the beach again. She was playing near the water, trying to make a sandcastle, but wasn't doing to good.

* * *

"_Kris, Kris, come on honey, you're too close to the water. Come on."_

_Kris looked up at her mother that was calling, but didn't move from her spot. She wanted to finish the castle. She really wanted to, and her mother had to come and get her if she wanted her away from there. _

"_Kriiiis, we're not allowed to be down here!"_

_Kris looked up when 7 year old Jill was standing next to her, hands on her hip, dressed in brown brace trousers and a white blouse underneath it. _

"_I wanna finish my castle." Kris said, not getting up. _

"_But Kris, the water is dangerous! What if it pulls you out to the sea?"_

"_I can swim!"_

"_Not _that_ good." Jill said with a raised eyebrow. "No one can swim that good. The water is really powerful!"_

"_I know that. I want to finish my castle."_

_Jill sighed and sat down next to her stubborn sister and began to help her out instead, realizing that would go a lot faster._

_It only took a few minutes before the girls' mother joined their side._

"_Jill, you were supposed to bring her up, not sit down here yourself." _

"_But mum, she wants to finish her castle!" Jill said, defending herself._

_Their mother sighed, and thought about it for a second, before sitting down together with the girls and helped them finish the sandcastle. She knew how stubborn her two daughters were, and she knew things would go a lot smoother if she just helped them out instead. _

_

* * *

_

Kris was pulled up from the memory glimpse when the ambulance came to a stop. She noticed Kelly looking worried at her, and Kris gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine Kell."

Kelly just nodded for a second before she jumped out of the ambulance and let the medics pull out the stretcher that Kris was on. They rolled her away, and Kelly unwillingly took a seat in the waiting room while Kris was taken to one of the exam rooms.


	2. The beach

**_Here you go Di ;)_  
**

**And hey ya'll, maybe I should mention that there's another "Angel on My Mind Alternative Ending" out there, written by tazlvr2001. Check it out ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2.**

As they rolled Kris inside the room, she kept thinking of that day on the beach, and another memory came back to her mind, maybe a memory that wasn't quite as fun and sweet as the day with her mother and Jill making castles. No, this was something that had given her nightmares for weeks afterwards.

* * *

_17 year old Kris was dressed in a bikini, holding a surfboard underneath her armpit. She was smiling as she headed towards the water – it was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, but it was not too warm, and she had just woken up with a smile on her face. She was staying at the beach house over the weekend together with Jill and they had had a great sister-evening last night, staying up late watching a movie, eating popcorn, just enjoying each others company. Jill had been sitting out on the porch when Kris walked by her with the surfboard and Jill had happily stayed seated to watch her sister catch the waves. Jill was good in sports, but she could never compete with her sister on the board. _

_Kris got into the water, and got out on her surfboard, catching the waves with expert skills. She knew what she was doing; she had been doing this for so many years. _

_Kris didn't even see the wave coming and it hit her hard. Not being prepared for it, she smashed her head into the board and fell into darkness._

_First thing she realized afterwards was pain. Pain in her throat, pain in her chest, pain in her head. She began coughing violently, and felt how she got turned up on her side by a pair of strong arms._

"_That's right kiddo, get it out."_

_A few minutes later, when Kris finally had stopped coughing, she was able to open her eyes. She was on her side in the sand on the beach, behind held still by a pair of hands. She looked up and noticed her sister's worried face. She put her hands towards the sand and sat up, straightening her back. Jill brushed the wet hair out of her face, meeting her eyes, and she let her hand rest on Kris' cheek._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_What happened?" Kris whispered with her voice cracking, avoiding the question._

"_You hit your head in the board. I watched it and then dove in after you. A guy ran off to call an ambulance, they should be here any minute."_

"_I'm fine." _

"_I want you looked over. You weren't breathing when I pulled you up." Jill said, and Kris watched her sister fight her tears. "You really scared me, I thought I'd lost you."_

"_I'm here." Kris said, and the two sisters fell into each others arms, in the same time as sirens was being heard up on the road._

_

* * *

_

"Kris? Kris?"

Kris looked up when she heard her name being called, and her eyes met a pair of friendly green eyes.

"Hi, my name is Dr Hannah Martin. How are you feeling?"

"Confused." Kris sighed.

"We're gonna move you up to x-ray immediately, okay? We need to take a look at the head of yours."

Kris nodded, and it didn't take long before she got wheeled outside.

"Where are you taking her?"

Kris tried to look around for Kelly when she heard her voice, but she couldn't see her, and she couldn't move her head due to the damn neck collar.

"X-ray. You can follow her if you want to." Dr Martin smiled, and a second later, Kris smiled as she saw Kelly coming up next to her, taking her hand.

They rolled Kris up to x-ray, Kelly was forced to wait outside, but as soon as Kris was rolled outside again, Kelly was instantly by her side, following her to her room. They secured the gurney in the room, and Dr Martin leaned down over Kris.

"It will be a while before we get the plates back. Try to get some rest, and call for us immediately if you start feeling queasy or experiencing any pain."

"Okay." Kris whispered. "Can Kelly stay with me?"

"Of course." The doctor smiled, before leaving the two angels alone, pulling a curtain around the gurney to give them some privacy.

Kelly carefully sat down in Kris' bed, making sure that she could see her without having to move her head. Kris smiled as Kelly smoothed her yellow locks, and Kelly smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked carefully.

"Confused." Kris whispered.

"Wanna talk about what happened?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

Kelly smiled.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember and I'll fill in the blanks?" Kelly suggested.

Kris closed her eyes for a while, thinking back into her mind of what had actually happened. She opened her eyes after a while, looking up into the roof before she met Kelly's eyes. Kelly looked like she was about to blow up, wanting to hear everything, every little detail, but in the same time, she knew she shouldn't push Kris into talking. She was going to talk when she was ready to do it.

"Well… I remember leaving the restaurant, I was… I was going somewhere. And I saw that man bash another man's head in. I yelled for him, he ran and got into his car. I tried to get my gun up but he just backed right into me. Then…" Kris took a break, closing her eyes again, for a long minute before opening them. "Then I woke up on the beach. Oh, Kelly, what happened in between? How did I get to the beach?"

Kelly had taken her hand away from Kris' hair, and was now holding onto her hands. Kelly squeezed her hands as she watched Kris getting upset.

"Don't worry, the memory will come back to you. I'm not completely sure of what happened, but according to witnesses you walked around the corner, right out into the street in front of a cab."

Kris stared at Kelly as she said it, she had walked out into the street and almost been hit by a second car?

"Then what?" Kris asked carefully.

"You got into the cab, and we talked to the driver, he drove around for a while before letting you out by the beach."

"I remember waking up on the beach… Oh God Kelly, I felt so lost and so alone. I didn't know where I was, or how I got there, or why I was there! After a while I remembered that I was supposed to meet somebody, and Tommy... Brad... asked me who, and I didn't remember it! But then I remembered when I left the restaurant and Bosley told me to be at the office at 10... And I kept seeing flashes of me as a little girl, making sandcastles, and my mum was calling for me to get away from the water."

Kelly noticed that Kris was having a hard time remembering, and she noticed that Kris was fading off. Her speech was getting slurry and her eyelids were getting heavy. Kelly leaned forward and put her hand on Kris' cheek.

"Honey, close your eyes and rest. I'm here. We'll talk everything through later, okay?"

Kris smiled gratefully and closed her eyes, thinking that she wouldn't be able to sleep as she was lying in this uncomfortable position with this uncomfortable neck collar around her neck still, but she was obviously a lot more tired that she had thought she was. In matter of fact – she was exhausted, and it only took a few minutes before she drifted off to sleep.

Kelly stayed seated in the bed for a while, just watching her dear friend sleep. She looked so tired and so lost, and Kelly could feel her heart hurt when she looked at her, carefully smothering her blonde locks. Kelly couldn't believe how much this girl had grown since the first time they met her over at the beach house when Jill was still in the Police Academy along with her and Sabrina, Kris was still a teenager by then, 19 years old, and so full of life, but still unsure of what she was going to do in life, and so unsure of herself. Kris had learned so much from working with Kelly and Sabrina, but today when they had found her, she seemed like that lost teenager again.

Kelly sent a small prayer that Kris would find a way back to herself again, and soon.


	3. Back home

**Chapter 3. **

Kris woke up when someone touched her, and she noticed Dr Martin leaning down over her.

"Hi there Kris, remember me?"

"Yeah, hi." Kris mumbled tiredly.

"I'm just gonna remove this and then we'll talk." Dr Martin smiled as she removed the neck collar.

"Did the plates clear out?" Kelly asked and Kris looked over at her, smiling to the fact that she was still in the room. Kris still felt very confused, and her memory seemed to have skipped her brain. She didn't remember many moments she'd spent with either Kelly or Sabrina or Bosley, but she felt that there was such a strong, unexplainable connection between her and Kelly. Kelly seemed so protective of her, and she was so lovable. Kris couldn't help but to think of what kind of relationship they were having, and she got worried that she might have forgotten something real important.

"There's some swelling around the brain, and that could be the cause of the amnesia." Dr Martin said, looking from Kelly to Kris, then back at Kelly. "I will release her, since I have your promise that someone will stay with her, but I need her back here within a few days for new x-rays to make sure the swelling goes down. When it does go down, her memory should be returning."

"Should be?" Kris asked worried.

Kelly looked over at her and walked over to her, taking her hand in hers, giving Kris a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, should be. But I can't promise you that you will get your memory back to 100%, every case of amnesia is different. Only time will tell." Dr Martin said.

Kelly watched Kris battle the tears and she gently put her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"Hey. We'll help you out, you know that."

Kris smiled to Kelly, and Kelly pulled her up into a hug. When they released each other, Kelly stayed seated next to Kris with her arm around her waist. Dr Martin smiled at the two women.

"Well, anyway, Kris. Don't try to force yourself to remember, just rest a lot and take it easy for a while. If you have dreams, talk about them with your friends and family, and they can help you clear up if it's just dreams or actual memories."

Kris nodded, and smiled at the doctor.

"Good. Then you rest for another hour or so, and then I'll release you."

"Thank you doctor." Kelly smiled as she left, still sitting next to Kris on the gurney. Kris leaned her head down towards Kelly's shoulder, and Kelly put her head down towards Kris.

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah. Just so confused. I don't remember hitting my head that bad."

"It doesn't have to take that much, you just hit the right spot."

"I guess you're right. But this is so frustrating Kelly!"

"I know, but I promise that we will help you through it, okay? Why don't you lie back down and relax until the doctor released you?"

"Will you stay here?"

"Forever." Kelly whispered.

Kris looked at Kelly and Kelly suddenly realized what she just said. She looked at Kris and met her even more confused eyes. Kelly smiled and gave her a kiss in the forehead.

"Go to sleep sweetie."

Kris just nodded and laid back down towards the pillow, sighing slightly as she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Kelly couldn't help but to watch Kris sleep, she was so beautiful even though she had sand in her hair, her clothes had gotten ragged for sleeping and walking on the beach. But she was still the most beautiful woman Kelly had ever known.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Kris, Kelly, Bosley and Sabrina gathered up by the beach house. Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley stayed by the door as they watched Kris walk around in her house, just touching all her belongings carefully. She stroke her hands over all the things as she made her way around the entire house, before walking out on the porch, looking out over the ocean. The ocean. Her hideaway. She remembered that every time she had a fight with her parents or her sister, or anyone else for that matter, she always headed off to the ocean. She loved the powerful currents in the water, the high waves, and the freedom your body experiences as its floating around in the water. Kris flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when she noticed Kelly standing behind her. Kris sighed and looked back out towards the clear blue water.

"What year is it?" Kris whispered.

"1979." Kelly whispered back.

Kris didn't say anything, she just sighed again before she turned around and smiled towards Kelly.

"You said Jill was in Spain?"

"Yeah."

"What is she doing there?"

"Krissy, why don't you rest for a few hours and I promise you that we will go through every detail when you wake up?"

"I need a shower first." Kris sighed, noticing Kelly avoiding her question on purpose. What the hell was her sister up to? Something completely crazy, that's for sure since Kelly didn't want to tell her, probably afraid that she was going to upset Kris. Kris didn't worry about it though, Jill had been up to crazy things since they were kids, and she had always made it out of them without killing herself.

Kelly nodded, and Kris walked away to the shower.

Kelly sighed and sat down in the kitchen where Sabrina and Bosley were sitting, Bosley handed Kelly a cup of coffee.

"How is she doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Trying to stay brave, but she's scared. She's taking a shower, and she promised to go and rest afterwards. But she keeps asking about Jill. When will she be here?"

"About five hours." Bosley answered.

"That fast? From Spain?"

"No, she had evidentially moved on from Spain, she was closer." Bosley smiled.

"Good. Did you tell Jill what's going on?"

"Yes, I did."

Kelly nodded and sipped her coffee. All of them sat in silence for about 15 minutes before Kris came out in the kitchen dressed in a pajama. It was still many hours until the day ended, but she didn't plan on going anywhere except to her bed anyway. She gave all of them a smile before walked into her bedroom, lifting the brown cover as she climbed down into her bed, and closed her eyes. Picture from the day kept replaying themselves in her head, and she suddenly sat up when one memory hit her.

"Kelly!"

It took Kelly about two seconds before she was sitting in the bed next to Kris.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked worried, taking Kris' hand.

"Today, at the beach… I met an old man, I think his name was… It was… Jimmy."

"Yeah, we met him too." Kelly smiled gently.

"Kelly, we need to help him. I can't stand the thought that he's out there by himself. We need to…"

"Kris, calm down. Tomorrow we'll make a big picnic and we'll go down to the beach and have picnic with him, okay?"

Kris smiled. That wasn't exactly what she meant by helping him, but it had to do for now.

Kelly brushed Kris' arm, before rising to her feet.

"Come on, lay back down and get some rest."

Kris obeyed and Kelly pulled the cover tighter around her, watching her drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kris woke up several hours later, and she could hear voices from the livingroom, and she could smell someone cooking. She sat up and sniffed into the air. Garlic. Bosley was cooking. Late dinner. She smiled to herself before it suddenly struck her that she had remembered that. She remembered all the times Bosley had cooked for them, and he always overused the garlic. She smiled even brighter to herself as she put her feet into a pair of slippers that was standing next to the bed, and she pulled a robe around her. She walked out into the livingroom and then panted in the door.

"Jill!"

Jill turned her head around which made the golden locks fly everywhere, before she quickly rose to her feet and hurried towards her kidsister, embracing her into a hug. Kris held onto Jill as hard as she could, never wanting to let go. Jill held her without a word until Kris let go of her, and Jill put her hands on Kris' cheeks.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

Kris nodded slowly.

"I think so."

Jill gave her a smile before taking her hand, leading her over to the couches were Kelly and Sabrina was sitting. Jill sat down in the chair were she'd been seated and Kris crawled down into the blue and white striped spare bed that they had in the livingroom, mostly used as a couch when people was there. Kelly was sitting in it and when Kris crawled down next to her Kelly put her arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Were you able to get some sleep?"

Kris nodded slowly, giving Kelly a smile.

"Did you dream anything?" Sabrina asked, Kelly had told her that Dr Martin told them that the memories often came back like dreams.

"Yeah, but it was just really strange, it couldn't have been a memory." Kris smiled.

"Let us hear it." Sabrina smiled.

"Well, I don't know. It was about you and me." Kris said, smiling to Sabrina. "And you were clairvoyant or something, I was holding up cards and you guessed right on which I was holding up."

"Sounds like an ordinary case to me." Bosley smiled as he entered the livingroom, putting down a casserole on the table in the middle of the girls.

"What?" Kris said, looking at him very confused.

Sabrina smiled at Kris, started to explain.

"A friend of Bosley's, Claire Rossmore, wanted help when she was having problem with the Rossmore institution, where they examine and test people who have clairvoyant or psychic powers. You went undercover as a grad student in parapsychology and I was your project. We had small tricks to know which card was which, for example you held up x amount of fingers when there was one card and then you stroke your hair when there was another card."

Kris giggled.

"We must have had a blast?"

"Oh, we did. It was really fun conning those guys." Sabrina laughed, as Bosley came out with plates and everything for the table.

Jill was first on the stew, happily digging in, before letting the others in on it.

"Jill?" Kris asked, and Jill looked up at her.

"Yeah?" She answered with her mouth full.

"Why were you in Spain?"

Jill put away her fork and swallowed before answering.

"I was competing." Jill smiled. "Formula 1, race cars."

The entire gang watched Kris as her jaw dropped to the floor.

"You compete formula 1 racing?"

Jill nodded with a smile on her face, wondering how Kris would react on that. They all exhaled when Kris shined up.

"That's awesome!"

Jill began laughing before continuing eating.

"Well, are you any good at it?" Kris asked happily, and Jill looked up at her with a hurt look.

"I'm the best, of course." She smiled.

"No, really?" Kris smiled, not believing her sister.

"Hey, I just won the Grand Prix in Spain!" Jill said proudly.

"Seriously?" Kris asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Have I ever seen you race?" Kris asked happily, trying to think back at a memory.

Jill suddenly looked down into her lap, then rose from her chair and walked out on the porch. Kris just stared at her sister before turning to Kelly.

"What did I say?"

Kelly put her arm around Kris again, rubbing her back, wondering if she should tell Kris or not about Steve Carmody.


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4.**

"Kelly! What did I say?" Kris asked again, tears building up from the pain of hurting her sister.

"We all have seen Jill race once. Well, at least, she did test laps." Kelly said, decided to let Kris know on what happened. "She was called back here by a man named Paul Ferrino, and Jill was supposed to drive in the Grand Prix with his car."

"What happened?"

"Jill was engaged at the time."

"Engaged?" Kris asked with wide eyes, looking towards the door where her sister had left, then looked back at Kelly. "Why did they break up? Cause she's not engaged now? Is she?"

"No, she's not. His name was Steve Carmody, and he and Jill had a fight before the race, he didn't think the car was safe because he was an old time enemy of Paul Ferrino. So he decided to test-drive the car, and we, including Jill, found him driving laps around the track."

"And…?" Kris pushed.

"And Paul Ferrino had planted a bomb in the car, that was supposed to kill Jill, but it killed Steve instead."*

Kris put her hand towards her mouth, gave Kelly a look filled with pain, before rising to her feet and walking outside. She took off her slippers on the porch and walked down the steps into the sand, and walked down towards the water where her sister was sitting. Kris sat down next to her and just pulled her into a hug without using any words. Jill cried towards Kris' shoulder, and Kris cried into her sister's hair, feeling her pain.

"I'm so sorry." Kris whispered.

Jill just nodded as she held her sister for a long time, before letting go of each other. Jill looked up at Kris and then wiped some tears off from her face.

"I miss him so much."

"Of course you do." Kris said, stroking her sister's hair. "When was this?"

"Just a few months ago."

"I'm sorry Jill, truly."

Jill nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry for rushing out like that." Jill whispered.

"No, don't be. I'm sorry for bringing up the subject."

"No, you didn't know." Jill smiled.

"Yeah, I completely lost my mind there for a second." Kris smiled at Jill, and Jill let out a relieved laugh.

"Yeah, Bos told me so."

"Thank you for coming."

"Oh come on, you're my kid sister, of course I come back when I'm needed."

Kris smiled and the sisters hugged again, before letting go.

"Let's go back and finish dinner." Jill smiled, rising to her feet, taking Kris' hand as they both walked up to the beach.

Kris brushed off her feet before slipping back into the slippers, and then the sisters walked inside again. Kris jumped down next to Kelly and Jill sat back in her chair.

"You okay?" Kelly asked and Jill nodded.

"Just wasn't prepared."

"I hope you don't mind me telling her about it?" Kelly asked carefully.

"No, I'm glad you did. I'm not sure I would have been able to do it." Jill smiled shortly before she kept eating.

They all ate in silence for a few minutes before Kris suddenly looked up, a question in her face. Everyone else looked up at her as she sat thinking, before she realized the others were staring at her.

"What do we work with? You said we were on a case?"

"Kris, honey, do you remember anything about our work?"

Kris thought for a minute before she felt herself battle her emotions again. Kelly gently put her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"What's on your mind?"

"I shot someone. I shot him out of the window."

They all looked around at each other, Sabrina and Kelly nodded to each other. Sabrina reached over and put her hand on Kris' hand.

"That was Chaffey I think. Kris, you've only shot bad people, and it's been in self defense or when anyone else of us has been in danger. You never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it."**

"So I do shot people?" Kris asked upset.

"Honey. We're private investigators. Our job is not to shot people, but to protect the good guys. When people shots at us, we shot back." Kelly smiled.

Kris nodded understandingly.

"So I'm not a bad person?"

"No, Kris, there's nothing bad in you." Kelly smiled, and Kris looked up at her, and smiled back at her.

"Good."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kris had fallen asleep again in her bed, Sabrina and Bosley had gone home. Kelly stayed with Jill for a while, and the two of them sat outside on the porch to not disturb Kris.

"She's a wreck Kelly." Jill said, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders as the night's cold was closing in.

"Yeah, but we'll help her through it Jill, we will. The doctor said it would be better once the swelling has decreased." Kelly said, hoping that that was actually the case, and that there was no long time damage.

"I hope." Jill smiled.

"She will be better. Let's just be there for her, answer her questions and so on. Tomorrow I promised that we'll be making picnic and bring it down to Jimmy, the homeless guy at the beach that gave Kris some food and something to drink."

"That sounds good. I want to thank him too." Jill smiled.

* * *

Several hours later, when the sun was rising up out of the sparkling water, Jill was already up, dressed in white sportswear, ready to hit the beach for a morning jog. She walked outside, and looked over the beach. The beach was shining in gold due to the soft sunlight and the hillsides covering the water were pitch black in contrast to the dark but yet sparkling sea. Jill breathed in the morning air before walking down the steps to the golden sand, and she begun jogging down along the beach. She let her mind wander off as she ran, pushing her well trained legs to their limits as she gained speed in the sand. She ran just along the edge of the big water, letting the water occasionally hit her bare feet, trying to clear her mind. She remembered the phone call she had gotten from Bosley yesterday.

* * *

"_Jill here!"_

"_Jill, it's Bosley."_

"_Hi Bos, what's up?"_

"_I think it would be very good for you to come back home."  
_

_"I was home just two weeks ago, helping you out with Samantha. What is wrong now?"_

"_Kris has been hit by a car after witnessing a murder. At least we think so, we can't be sure since… she doesn't remember it."  
_

_"She doesn't remember the accident? Is she hurt badly? Sometimes people forget the accident as a result of a trauma Bosley, do you…"_

"_Jill. She doesn't even know her last name. The doctor just cleared her, there's some swelling around the brain and a concussion but except that she just have bruises. Her memory should be returning more and more, but Jill… She's really scared. I've never seen Kris like this."_

"_Are you with her?"_

"_No, Kelly is right now. Bri and I are waiting outside."_

"_I'll be there as soon as I can Bosley."_

"_Good. Call me when you know what time you'll be landing."_

"_Of course."_

_

* * *

_

In the same time, back at the house, Kris had begun tossing in her bed. She was twirling back and forth, pulling the cover off herself and slamming things from her nightstand into her floor, but she didn't wake up. A memory was replaying itself within her mind.

* * *

_Kris rose to her feet when she noticed the sauna was getting even hotter than it had been before, and steam was beginning to fill out the small room. Kris walked up to the small window on the door, looking out, but wasn't able to see anything, even though she got up on her toes. She watched the steam monitor rise up to dangerously high, and the steam was filling out the room more and more every second. Kris began to panic slightly as she pulled the handle of the door, but it wouldn't budge.  
_

_"Hey! Open up! What's going on!?" Kris screamed out, feeling her body beginning to complain about the heat. She might be a true Californian, used to the sun, used to the heat, and she never complained about it getting too hot – but she was now. She knew people couldn't live in this heat for many minutes, and she wouldn't be able to do it either. She wished Kelly or Sabrina would still be out there – but the dressing room was completely empty. _

"_Open the door! Open the door!" Kris screamed in panic as she kept slamming on the door, praying that someone would hear her. But she hardly heard herself through the thick steam, and it made it so hard to breathe. She began to cough and she slid down towards the doorframe, holding onto it as she sat down, leaning her head towards it, praying that Kelly or Sabrina, or at least someone would come and get her, and soon. _

_She didn't know for how long she sat there, but it felt like years passed her by. She fought as hard as she could to keep conscious and keep breathing, but every breath hurt in her throat, chest, lungs, and she knew she was going to pass out from the heat within a matter of seconds. _

_She didn't notice Kelly call for her, and she didn't notice Kelly slam the small window or the lock open with a fire extinguisher. She did notice though when Kelly knelt next to her, pulled Kris' arm over her shoulder and pulled her up to her feet. _

"_Oh am I glad to see you…" Kris whispered out with a cracking voice, her throat hurt. _

"_Are you alright?" Kelly asked as she pulled Kris outside into the dressing room, helping her to sit down on a bench. Kris immediately leaned down onto the backrest, keeping herself upright. _

"_Here, sit down." Kelly said calmly, sitting down behind Kris. She noticed the towels she had used herself from the shower, it was still moist, and she quickly pulled it over Kris' shoulders. _

_Kelly noticed her watch lying on the bench, and she leaned forward and grabbed it._

"_I really came back for my watch, I certainly didn't expect to find this." Kelly smiled lightly as she gently wiped Kris cheeks with the moist towel, noticing how hot she was, and realizing how close she was to losing her. What if she hadn't forgotten her watch? Kris would have been killed in there. _

"_Surprise." Kris smiled, before going into a slight coughing fit. _

"_Stay still until your body temperature comes down." Kelly told her determined, worried about her young friend, as she draped the towel further around Kris._

"_Do you have any idea of who it was?" Kris said, looking back at Kelly._

"_Well I saw that Zora creeping out of here like a bandit."_

"_I told you we had to keep an eye on her." Kris said. _

"_We'll get you a cold shower when you're ready… But not in here." Kelly said, changing the subject as she held onto Kris' shoulders as Kris put her face into the towel, then leaned her head back. Kelly instantly pulled her arm around Kris' shoulder, holding her up. _

"_Ooow..." _

"_Are you okay?" Kelly asked worried. _

"_I'll be okay." Kris whispered.***_

_

* * *

_

Kris opened her eyes, and stared up into the roof for minutes before she sat up. She put her hand towards her head when the room spun dangerously, then moved the hand down towards her chest that was going in and out in way too high speed. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to calm herself down. It was just a dream. A nightmare. But Kelly had saved her.

Kelly. Oh Kelly. Kris was still thinking about what the two of them had, she knew there was some special bond there, but she was afraid to ask Kelly about it. It felt so embarrassing not knowing what was going on between them. Kris sighed as she walked out into the house, walking over to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee, before sitting down outside on the porch, watching the sun rising up on the sky, and she smiled as she watched her sister sprint through the sand with powerful laps. Kris loved watching her sister work out, they usually did it together, and these morning runs was nothing uncommon, they had done it together since they were teenagers – that much Kris remembered.

"I thought you were still asleep."

Kris jumped in her seat when she heard a voice behind her, but then relaxed when she saw Kelly sitting down next to her.

"No, I had a dream and then I didn't want to go back to sleep."

"A nightmare?"

"It started out that way but then you saved me." Kris smiled.

Kelly just looked at her confused, and Kris smiled.

"Sorry, I'll explain. I think someone locked me into a sauna, and I remembered being so hot and it was so hard to breathe, and next thing I know you're pulling me out into a dressing room."

Kelly nodded. She remembered that case very well.

"Yeah, we were working on a case on a spa, and a woman named Zora found out that you were a detective, and she tried to kill you. Twice actually."

"Twice?"

"Yeah, the second time she and a woman named Norma wrapped you into really hot towels, Bri and I came inside just before she covered your face with one…" Kelly said, her voice fading off as she noticed that Kris wasn't listening anymore. Kris' eyes were far away and Kris was lost in her thoughts. Kelly leaned back in the chair, deciding to let Kris think it through.

* * *

_Kris had her eyes closed as she was lying on the bench. She still had one towel over her, and when Kelly and Sabrina had left the room to run after Norma, she had tried to sit up, but her body was so tired and her head hurt so bad. Bosley was continually stroking her hair, making sure she didn't pass out or so, but he still had most of his focus on Zora, gun pointed towards her. Bosley and Zora looked towards the door when it opened, and Sabrina and Kelly walked in with Norma. _

"_She's walking?" Bosley asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_Both Sabrina and Kelly sent him a nod, Sabrina shoving Norma towards Zora. _

"_Can you watch them both Bosley?" Sabrina then asked._

"_No problem. You call the police and help Kris. You two, up against the wall."_

_Kelly and Sabrina nodded, and Sabrina disappeared outside to make the phone call, while Kelly walked over to Kris. Norma and Zora both knelt against the wall, hands on the back of their heads, and Bosley and Kelly help Kris to sit up. Kelly gently brushed Kris' hair out of her face and tried to meet her eyes, failing since Kris had her head bent forward, breathing heavily. _

"_Kris, honey?"_

_Kris nodded, but couldn't get herself to speak. Kelly reached for a towel lying on a bench close to them, and smiled to herself when it was cold and moist. She pulled it around Kris' shoulders, and Kris leaned down towards Kelly._

"_Come on, let's get you a shower and get you out of that hot towel." Kelly said gently, grabbing Kris and pretty much pulling her to her feet, away towards the showers in the next room. _

"_Can you handle her Kelly?" Bosley asked worried as he looked at them._

"_Yeah." Kelly just said, pretty much dragging Kris into the other room. Inside Kelly pushed Kris down into the showers, and Kris just slid down against the cold tile. Kelly knelt next to her, grabbing a sponge and carefully just stroke it over Kris' shoulders and neck, letting cold water makes its way down along her back. For the first time, Kris fully opened her eyes, tears finding their ways out. _

"_I couldn't breathe Kelly." Kris whispered, leaning towards Kelly._

"_I know. Don't worry, you're safe now." Kelly said, pulling her closer. _

"_I know…I know." Kris said, before coughing slightly. _

_Kelly rubbed her back, observing her friend closely as Kris stopped coughing and leaned back towards the shower wall, the cold tile was her best friend right now. Kris opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her forehead and she met Kelly's worried eyes._

"_I'm okay Kelly."_

"_You're hot." Kelly said worried, moving the hand from Kris' forehead, putting the back of her hand towards Kris' cheek. _

_Kris smiled and let out a giggle._

"_Thanks, you too."_

_Kelly laughed and rolled her eyes. Kris looked up at her and smiled proudly._

_"I didn't mean it like that.____" _Kelly smiled embarrassed. 

"_I know." Kris giggled. _"_But I couldn't help myself."_

"_Sometimes you remind me so much of Jill." Kelly laughed.  
_

_

* * *

_

Kris stared out over the ocean before she heard her sister next to her.

"Is she okay?"

"I think she's having a flashback." Kelly said quietly.

Kris turned her head towards them, and noticed that both Kelly and Jill were looking at her, confused. Kris looked at Kelly for a few seconds, trying to read her mind, what was she thinking? Her eyes were filled with concern, confusion… and love.

"I remember it." Kris smiled at Kelly.

"Good."

Jill looked at the two of them, back and forth. She didn't understand a thing. But she usually didn't. She smiled to herself and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm gonna hit the shower. Breakfast when I get out?"

"I'm on it Jill." Kelly smiled, not breaking eye contact with Kris.

* * *

*** Angel Come Home  
** Angel Baby  
*** Angels in Springtime**

**Now there might be a few days before you'll get another chapter from me, tomorrow I'm going to my dad's place and depending on the amount of snow I'll might stay the night. And then on Sunday I'm going party-cruising to Finland, yeeey! :D Be back home at Monday evening ;)**


	5. They both knew

**I drank tequila until 5 am last night.... (okay Di,_ this morning_! :D or yesterday morning since it's passed midnight here.. xD)  
So I hope this makes some sense, hahah! :D And for all of you who has never been to a Swedish-Finnish cruise... Darn you've missed out!! :)  
**

**Okay. Here's a short chapter, decided to cut it in half! :) *because I like reviews*  
**

**And oh, thank you thank you BlueOrbs998 for helping me out whenever I get stuck and write myself into corners. Very much thanks :))**

**Sorry, I'm rambliiiing! Go on an read instead! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5.**

A few hours later, Kelly, Kris and Jill stepped out of the car by the beach where Jimmy was. Kris stood frozen and just stared down towards the beach, towards the water. Kelly and Jill looked at each other, wondering what was going on inside her head. Minutes later, Bosley's car pulled up, and he and Sabrina walked out of it. Kris looked at them and gave them a smile, not wanting to worry her friends.

"Shall we?" Kelly smiled, gesturing towards the beach, and all of them walked down, walking along the beach for a while before they found Jimmy. He was just sitting on his lodge, really not doing anything. Kris smiled when she saw him, and called out his name. He jerked his head up and then rose to his feet when he saw who had called for him. He stood still as they all walked up to him, and when they got there, he and Kris shared a hug.

"Kris! You came back!"

"Of course! We're friends, right?"

Jimmy smiled happily, gesturing for Kris to sit down. He then smiled at the others, and they all sat down.

"We brought some picnic." Kelly smiled and Jimmy's eyes shined up.

It was a long time ago since he ate decent food.

"I like picnic." Jimmy smiled, looking over the baskets that they had brought, filled with mostly sandwiches, but also fruits and leftovers.

"I'm glad you do Jimmy. We just want to say thanks for being there for Kris." Kelly smiled.

"Well Kris and I are friends so of course I was there." Jimmy smiled happily as Sabrina handed him a sandwich, and he happily dug in.

* * *

They all sat quiet for a while, all of them picking slightly in the food, leaving most of it for Jimmy. He ate sandwich after sandwich, enjoying the flavors.

"You didn't have to do all of this for me." Jimmy said as he swallowed his second sandwich.

"I wanted to say thank you." Kris smiled and Jimmy smiled back at her.

"Thank you?"

"Yeah. You gave me from your food when I was lost, you didn't even hesitate to let me have some of it, and it's not like you have a lot to spare. You're a very gentle man Jimmy, and that is rare. I know I ran away from you, but that was not because I was mad at you or anything, I was just scared."

Jimmy nodded as he grabbed some fried chicken.

Sabrina looked up at the others, nodding away from them. They all nodded, knowing what Sabrina meant. Kelly put her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"Kris, we're just gonna take a walk, let you and Jimmy have some time alone. Okay?"

Kris smiled and nodded to Kelly. She didn't want to ask them to leave, but she did want some alone time with Jimmy. As the others walked away, Kris smiled at Jimmy who was enjoying his chicken wings.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, I like them a lot." Jimmy smiled, and Kris couldn't help but to smile too.

He reminded her so much of her father, who had been a drunk, even though he wasn't homeless. Thanks to Kris' mother that was. And Kris wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps, and she wanted to help Jimmy out.

"Good." Kris smiled before taking a deep breath. "Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"If I helped you, would you want to get back to a normal life. A house, a job?"

Jimmy almost dropped his chicken wing as he looked up at Kris.

"Kris, I'm too old now, I can't get back. I have no other choice than to live here on the beach."

"You always have a choice. And I will help you out, if you're willing to try."

Jimmy looked Kris in the eyes for several seconds before breaking out into a smile.

"I would try my hardest, but I'm not sure that's enough."

"I will be there every step on the way, no matter if you walk backwards or forwards." Kris smiled gently. "I have some things I need to take care of, but as soon as I can, I will come down here and help you out with everything, okay?"

"Why are you so good to me?" Jimmy smiled confused.

"Because that's what friends do." Kris smiled.

Jimmy smiled and took some more chicken wings, and in the same time he looked up, down the water. He sat quiet for a while before he smiled and spoke.

"It must be nice, to have someone love you like that."

Kris jerked her head up from the blanket when Jimmy talked, and she looked at him confused. Jimmy had his head on its side and just smiled, now looking towards her.

"You know, I was married once. Had a beautiful wife named Gabrielle. We had a baby too, but she died when she was three. Gabrielle took it so hard, she blamed herself for being a bad mother, and even though I kept telling her that that wasn't the case, our baby girl had gotten sick and there was nothing we could have done to prevent it, it didn't help. She took off, and I haven't seen her since. I broke down too, started drinking all my sorrows away, and by the time I was getting back to reality, I had lost every dime I owned, including my job, my car, my house."

"I'm so sorry Jimmy."

He looked up at Kris and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I do now? I made a choice when I turned to the bottle. I just wished I had seen that choice before it got to this."

Kris nodded quietly, before she turned her head towards Jimmy again, remembering what he had told her.

"Love me? Who are you talking about?" Kris asked confused.

"That pretty brown haired girl over there. Why, she loves you more than anything." Jimmy smiled, looking down towards the beach again.

Kris turned around and looked at them too, noticing the four people she cared most of in the world was walking along the edge of the water.

"Kelly? She loves me? Of course she does, she's one of my closest friends."

"No. There's so much more." Jimmy smiled, looking from Kelly towards Kris. "She _loves_ you."

"How do you know this?" Kris blurted out, not doubting him for a second, but still…

"All I had to do was see the way she looks at you. Don't you see it?"

Kris looked down the beach to Kelly, who was walking next to Jill, Bosley and Sabrina. Kelly kept looking over towards Kris, while the others looked at each other or towards the blue water as they walked by the edge, talking. Kris looked towards Kelly, and even though they were too far away from each other to actually meet each others eyes, they both knew that instant what was going on.

They both knew.


	6. Fear and toys

**My internet just completely broke down yesterday.. Which meant I had nothing else to do that to write (and watch a really weird b-movie about sex and people chopping other peoples fingers off in Russia.) And oh, while watching that movie, I just had to write some reeeaaaaal K/K-ness that we call it - Kelly/Kris.. It's in the next chapter and I have a feeling that's kinda what you've all been waiting for. I promise to post it before tomorrow. And YOU KNOW WHAT!? It's CHRISTMAS tomorrow!!! Food, family, presents! Woho!  
**

**Okay. read. And SEEE a little longer chapter just for you guys! :)  
_Over and out._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6.**

About an hour later, they all decided that it was time to leave. Kelly, Jill, Sabrina and Bosley had gathered up with Jimmy and Kris after a while, and even though Kelly and Kris had sent each other looks all the time, neither one of them had spoken. Now they walked back up towards their cars, Jill kept her arm around her kid sister's waist as they walked.

"You okay?" Jill asked as she walked next to her sister, noticing her being quiet.

"Yeah." Kris nodded in response, looking up at her sister she noticed how worried here eyes looked. "Yeah, really. I'm just a bit tired and have a lot on my mind."

"Then let's get home and rest." Jill suggested.

"No, I want to call Charlie, he can help me help Jimmy."

Jill smiled, she loved how much her sister cared for other people. Kris always got upset when she met people that had it worst, especially alcoholics, and Jill knew that had a lot to do with their father. Kris had been very close to him, all her life, she had really been daddy's girl. Jill had been too, but when her father got drunk, she felt helpless and scared, and she turned to her mother instead, while Kris, even though she was a kid, tried to get him onto the right track. With Kris and their mother's help, he had gotten onto the right path, but died a few years later, due to affects of the amount of alcohol. Kris had taken his passing very hard, and Jill knew that was still a sore memory in Kris' heart.

"Okay, let's go home and call Charlie then." Jill smiled as they reached the cars.

"We'll meet you there." Sabrina smiled.

They all stopped by their cars and Kris leaned towards it, looking down towards Jimmy.

"He seems like a sweet man." Kelly smiled, nudging Kris' arm.

Kris looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah. He is."

Jill was just about to say something when Sabrina screamed for everyone to duck, and the second everyone tossed themselves down behind the cars, the sound of a gun being fired was heard through the beach. Kelly, Jill, Sabrina and Bosley immediately rose slightly, using the cars as shield as they pulled up their guns and began firing towards the car that just passed them. When the car was out of reach everything got so very quiet. They all sighed and looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I got the license plate." Bosley finally let out.

"Good."

Kelly was the first one to look down, and at the sight of Kris, she immediately knelt next to her, pulling her into a hug. Kris was shaking as a leaf, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Sssch, honey, don't worry, it's okay." Kelly whispered into her ear, in the same time as Jill knelt next to her, putting her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"No, it's not okay! Someone was shooting at us!" Kris cried.

"Yeah, but we got the plate, we'll get whoever that was." Jill reassured.

"Why would anyone be shooting at us?" Kris whispered out through the tears.

"That happens sometimes in our line of work." Kelly said, not really fond of the answer herself.

Sabrina and Bosley shared a look with Kelly and Jill. They were all thinking the same thing. Who was that? They weren't on a case right now. So why would anyone be shooting at them? Who was he trying to hit? They needed to find some answers, and they needed to find them fast.

Kelly and Jill pulled Kris to her feet and helped her in the back of the car, Kelly sat down next to her and pulled her arm around her as Jill got into the driver's seat. As Jill drove, Kris tried to stop her tears, and she leaned her head down to Kelly's shoulder, seeking her comfort. Kelly wasn't late to respond, she pulled Kris closer, and leaned down as she brushed the tears away from Kris' face with her thumb.

"Don't cry sweetie, it will be okay."

"Someone wanted to kill us, right?" Kris whispered.

Kelly stroke Kris' hair out of her face.

"Maybe. But don't worry, we'll go to the beach house and call Charlie and he can check up the car and we'll sort this out. Kris, remember, we're detectives, this is what we do best."

Kris nodded as she closed her eyes for a second. Everything was spinning, and she felt dizzy. She couldn't understand that someone actually had fired a gun towards her, maybe with intentions to actually kill her. That scared her, and she was getting nauseas by the thought. She opened her eyes and swallowed hard before she sat up straight.

"Jill. Stop the car."

Jill looked back in the mirror, and my seeing her sister's face she immediately pulled over. Kris crawled over Kelly and hurried out of the car, bending forward. Kelly was by her side in an instant, holding her hair with one hand, the other arm wrapped around Kris' waist, helping her to stand straight. Jill was next to the two of them in a minute, rubbing her sister's back. Kris finally arched her back and leaned into Kelly, who still had a firm grip around Kris' waist.

"There's a super market just here. I'm gonna run in and get some water." Jill smiled, brushing her sister's hair out of her face. Jill gave Kelly a look before she ran off.

"I need to sit down." Kris whispered, and Kelly helped her to sit down in the car, keeping the door open and keeping her hand on Kris' shoulder, kneeling down in front of her.

Kris had her head lowered and was breathing deeply. Kelly gently put her hand on Kris' cheek and Kris looked up at her.

"Are you okay?"

Kris just looked into Kelly's eyes. Those green eyes that were telling so many stories if you ever had the time to sit down and read them. The eyes that always were filled with emotions. Sometimes the emotions were bubbling over out of joy and happiness, and sometimes they were so strong, so powerful, filled with determination and rage. And sometimes they looked like they did now. They were filled with worry, pain and love.

Kris smiled and leaned forward, her lips connected with Kelly's forehead, and both of them closed their eyes. After several moments Kris leaned down her forehead against Kelly's instead.

"I am now." Kris whispered.

Kelly took up her head and looked into Kris' blue eyes, and was just about to say something when they heard Jill hurry up to them. Jill crunched down, putting her hand on Kris' shoulder as she handed her the bottle of water.

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kris said, looking up at her sister.

Jill looked from Kris to Kelly, then back to Kris.

"Can we keep going?"

Kris nodded and gave her sister a smile, before smiling towards Kelly, then she moved into the car. Kelly got in next to her and Jill walked around the car and got into the driver's seat again. As Jill hit the road again, Kris leaned down towards Kelly's shoulder, and Kelly pulled her arm around her again. She was enjoying this. She was enjoying this closeness. She had been loving this woman for a long time, at first she had been sure that it was just friendly feelings, she had no idea she would ever be attracted by another woman, but the more she looked at her, the more she realized that she actually was in love. She loves this kiddo. And Kelly smiled to herself when she knew that Kris maybe had the same feelings.

* * *

Not too long after the trio came back to the beach house. Bosley's car was already parked next to the house and the trio walked up into the house. The door was open, both Sabrina and Bosley had spare keys to the house, and they had evidentially let themselves in, because when Kelly, Kris and Jill walked inside they were sitting around the white table in the livingroom.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sabrina asked worried as the trio came inside.

"I got sick." Kris answered quietly as she sat down in the spare bed.

"You okay?" Sabrina asked, locking her eyes with Kris.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kris smiled, loving how caring her friends were about her health.

As they spoke, Kelly sat down next to Kris as Jill took a seat next to Sabrina. Bosley reached over to Kris' phone and dialed.

"Hello Charlie, Bosley here. No, not really. I'm gonna put you on speaker." Bosley said in the phone as he clicked on the speaker.

"Angels? You're all there?"

"We're here Charlie." Sabrina answered for the group.

"What's going on?"

"Someone was shooting at us today when we went to the beach." Kelly said, as Kris slid down and laid down into Kelly's lap. Kelly smoothed Kris' hair that kept falling down into her face.

"No one was hurt, right?"

"No, no one was hurt. But Charlie, we're not on a case." Sabrina pointed out.

"You have no idea who it was?"

"I got the license plate." Bosley said. "DKR982."

"I will check it up immediately."

"Charlie. One more thing." Kris said tiredly from Kelly's lap.

"What angel?"

"Jimmy. I promised him to help him out and I'm gonna keep that promise. Maybe you can… make it easier?"

"I will check around and see what I can do Kris."

"Thank you."

"Let's keep in touch Angels. Obviously there's someone out there that wants you harm, but we don't know if he's after all of you or just one of you. Stay in groups, make sure no one is alone at any time. There's safety in numbers."

"That's right. We'll keep in touch." Sabrina said as she clicked off the phone.

Kris rose into sitting position, Kelly's hand went from her hair to her back, rubbing it gently. Kris send Kelly a smiled before looking towards Jill, Sabrina and Bosley, sending them all a short smile before rising to her feet, and walked into the bedroom without saying a word. Everyone looked around at each other.

"Someone should talk to her." Sabrina suggested, looking over at Jill.

Jill sighed and put her head into her hands.

"I don't know what to say to her. She's a completely different person, she's not the strong kid sister I'm used to. I'm scared for her, and I'm worried that I will scare her more."

"Let me talk to her Jill." Bosley smiled as he rose to his feet.

"Thanks Bos." Jill smiled as she looked up, in the same time as Bosley walked past her, stroking her shoulder as he walked by. He walked away to the bedroom and looked over to the bed where Kris was sitting. She was up against the pillows, hugging a stuffed koala bear. Bosley sat down next to her and tugged a little at the bear.

"Do you remember when we met the Leland Swinnerton?" Bosley asked carefully.

Kris looked up at him with a surprised look in her face.

"We met Mother Goose?"

"Yeah, he was our client about a year ago, when his company was getting terrorized by a man who made violent toys."

Kris surprised face broke into a smile for a second before she looked away. Bosley noticed how far away her eyes went and he let her be.

* * *

_`Keep still Kris… Keep still… Don't breathe…´ Kris thought as she stood frozen in the doll costume in the room. She was wearing a white blouse under the pink dress, a wig with fake orange doll hair onto her head, feeling like Pippi Longstocking with the braids that ended with big pink ribbons. Her arms were getting tired from being in the same position for such a long time, and she hoped that the man, Gordon, would leave the room soon. She was silently chewing on her gum to get the pain of holding up her arms out of her mind, and she was really getting bored at watching this creep work on his violent and crazy designs. _

_Suddenly the door was opened and a tall woman walked inside, dressed in black pants and a beautiful top, representing her home town of Hong Kong. Kris smiled to herself, Sabrina was fooling this guy and he didn't expect a thing. Sabrina talked to Gordon for a few minutes before heading to the door, looking over at Kris for just a second. Kris gave her a sweet smile and blinked her way. Things were going smoothly. Kris listened in to Gordon's phone call with Mr Phelan and hoped that she soon would be given an opportunity to change the designs. Kris worked hard on holding her breath when Gordon walked up close to her and began fixing with the drawings, in the same time as she tried to look at every movement he did. The second he looked away she quickly switched the containers, and then went back into her pose. _

_`This feels wrong.´ She thought for a second, before realizing that she was standing at the opposite direction of what she had been standing like before, and quickly corrected her error in the same time as Gordon walked back, took the yellow container that Kris had switched, and walked out of the room. Kris let out a breath and then began chewing on her gum, finally being able to relax for a second._

_While Kris waited for something to happen, she played with the toys behind her. She missed being a kid, and she missed being able to play with toys without all the demands and "have-to-do's", she missed just living life, letting the grown-ups take care of everything. She loved just playing with toys, letting her imagination run free for a while.  
_

_She suddenly heard someone approach the room and she quickly put the toy back and went into her pose. She watched Gordon come back inside the room, and he began setting something up in the back of the room. She watched him put a small bullet inside of the canon and she suddenly realized how the other man had been killed when he switched on the infrared light searcher. When he left the room Kris went down on her knees, not wanting to be shot, and then she looked over the machine, or toy if you wanted to call it that, and then tried to figure out how to fix it, how to make sure no one got killed by it. She suddenly came up with a brilliant idea, and she chewed on her gum for a while before removing the glove of her hand, pulling the gum out of her mouth and pressed it hard into the barrel. She then smiled to herself and stayed seated on the floor, waiting for something to happen. _

_It didn't take long before Gordon ran inside the room, then panted when the canon went off, but just as Kris had planned, the bullet didn't get anywhere. Gordon on the other hand immediately passed out, and Kris couldn't help but to laugh. Seconds later Sabrina burst inside the room with her gun drawn. _

"_Kris?"_

"_It's okay, Bri." Kris smiled as they walked closer. _

"_Is he dead?" Sabrina asked, obviously she heard the shot from the outside. _

"_No, I think he fainted." Kris said, covering up her giggle. _

"_Fainted?"_

"_Yeah." Kris smiled as she jumped up onto the table, letting her feet dangle from it. "See, he rigged the canon to shoot people, and then he ran in here and he got it himself. Only he didn't really get it because I put my chewing gum in the barrel."_

_Sabrina, who was checking Gordon's pulse, turned her head and looked up at Kris with a confused, surprised and disgusted look in her face._

"_You did what?"_

_Kris looked at Sabrina for a second before letting out her cutest giggle. _

"_You are absolutely crazy." Sabrina sighed as she looked around inside the room, finding a rope that she used to tie Gordon's arms behind his back – just in case he would begin to stir. _

_Kris couldn't help but to laugh. Her plan had worked perfectly. _

* * *

Kris looked back at Bosley, suddenly realizing he was still sitting in her bed.

"I remember dressing out as a doll." She smiled.

Bosley let out a small laugh.

"You were so absolutely adorable in that costume." Bosley smiled.

Kris looked up at Bosley, battling her tears.

"I just wanna crawl down under a cover Bosley and wait for these days to pass. I don't want to go through them, I don't know myself, I don't know who I am. I just want it all to be over. I'm so tired of this, I should have just stayed in bed today."

Bosley moved closer to Kris and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You can't choose your days; you have to live through the bad ones too. But you know, you never ever have to live through them alone, because you have so many people around you who love you more than you can ever imagine." Bosley smiled, embracing Kris into a hug.

Kris let him hold her for a long time, not wanting to get out of the hug. It was so warm and filled with love, and Kris put her cheek towards Bosley's shoulder. He was right.

She was loved and she knew it. She absolutely knew it. And she also knew that there was more than just friendship-love and sisterly-love in this house. There was a woman out there that thought of her with love-love in her eyes. Kris knew she needed to do something about that, and she wished that she and Kelly would get a moment alone, soon.


	7. The first

**Okay. Femslash warning! ;)  
Ally. Read with caution ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7. **

Kris fell asleep when Bosley had left her alone, and when she woke up she felt happy and relaxed. She stretched and closed her eyes for a while, cuddling in bed for a few more minutes. As she was delaying her rising from the bed, the door opened and Kris could feel on the presence that it was Kelly who walked inside. Kris immediately opened her eyes and slowly sat up in the bed.

Kelly sat down next to Kris and took her hand.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was awake, I was just stalling a little." Kris smiled.

"Did you dream anything?"

Kris shook her head, looking down at the covers. She wanted to talk to Kelly, but she didn't know what to say. They both just sat there for several minutes, none of them were speaking.

"What's on your mind?" Kelly suddenly whispered.

Kris thought for a second of what she should answer. What would be a proper answer? Should she tell the truth or should she lie? She realized that the last of those two choices were impossible, Kelly could see right through her lies. Kelly is that kind of person that if you're smiling saying "life is great" she will take a look at you and asks what happened, what's wrong? Kris could never fake any emotions when she was with Kelly, that brown haired woman had always been able to read Kris like a book. Kris took a deep breath, then swallowed hard before forcing out an answer.

"You."

Kris sat still, hardly breathing for seconds, just waiting for Kelly's reaction. Million thoughts were going through both Kelly's and Kris' brain in the same second, none of them really knew what to do from here. Kris took another deep breath as she grabbed Kelly's hand, and Kelly's eyes immediately went to the two hands that were linked together. Kelly then looked up at Kris, in the same time as Kris lifted her head. Their eyes met for a second, before they both leaned closer to each other. Both of them was excited and tensed up when they felt the other's breath against their faces, but in the same time, it felt so right, so very right. Kelly knew she had been waiting for this moment so long and she felt arousal as Kris leaned closed to her.

Kelly put her free hand on Kris' cheek, pulled her closer, and their lips met into a gentle kiss. All the thoughts that had been going through their minds just exploded, disappeared and emotions took over. Nothing existed except the two of them right at that moment. Ask any of them, they would have told you that the kiss lasted for a year, when it really was a matter of seconds. As they let go of the other's lips, they both leaned their heads down, letting their foreheads hit each other. They sat still for a long time, both of them just breathing deeply, their minds beginning to work again. Kris was the first one to speak. Or speak is exaggerating. Kris was hardly whispering, and if Kelly hadn't been as close as she was, she wouldn't have heard the blonde woman as she opened her mouth.

"Was that… the first…?"

"Yeah." Kelly breathed, in the same low tone as Kris, answering before Kris had been able to finish the sentence. She knew what she would have asked.

They leaned back from each other, and met each other's eyes, just looked at each other. Kelly let out a small smile as she slowly smoothed her fingers over Kris' face, following her lines and features with the back of her hand. Letting her fingers slide down over Kris' temple, above the cheekbone and down along her chin, before it stopped by her lower jaw. Kris had her eyes closed enjoying the gentle treatment, she had never understood how much a woman's touch could do for her heart. It was beating in 200 miles per hour, and she thought she was going to have a heart attack. How could she have missed this woman for such a long time, when she had been standing right in front of her? That's insane.

Kris and Kelly both broke away from each other when the door opened, and Sabrina peaked her head in.

"Hey, Charlie's in the phone, he's got a lead on the plate." She smiled as she looked in. Kelly and Kris looked towards her, Kelly looked over her shoulder to be able to see Sabrina.

"We'll be right out." Kelly smiled.

"Good."

Sabrina closed the door, and Kelly looked back towards Kris. They smiled at each other for a second before they both smiled embarrassed.

"Wait?" Kris whispered.

"Wait." Kelly agreed. "Come on, let's get out and see what Charlie has to say."

Kris nodded as they rose to their feet, Kelly handed Kris her robe and Kris pulled her hands inside of the sleeves, before tying it around her waist. She and Kelly walked outside and sat down in the spare bed.

"Kris, how are you feeling?" Charlie's voice asked concerned from the speaker.

"Tired, confused, scared but… I'll be okay." Kris smiled as she chained index finger together with Kelly's.

"We'll help you out. Let me know if there's anything you need, you know I'll always help, right?"

"Thanks Charlie, but everyone and everything I need is in this room." Kris smiled, looking from Bosley, to Sabrina, to Jill, to Kelly.

"Good. Well, I checked the license plate through the DMV, and it was reported stolen from a factory this morning. There's a big chance that whoever stole it actually works on the factory, because you need access to get to the parking lot."

"So, it sounds like some under cover job." Sabrina said.

"If you're up to it."

"Absolutely." Everyone around the table answered, except Kris of course.

"Maybe one of you should stay with Kris, I don't want her to be alone. Jill?" Charlie said, worry in his voice.

"Of course." Jill smiled, looking over at her little sister who didn't object.

"Good. Sabrina, Bosley, Kelly, I'll get back to you with covers. Bosley, will you come over to me this evening?"

"Yes, I'll be over after dinner." Bosley answered, nodding.

"Good. I'll speak with you later Angels."

"Bye Charlie." Sabrina said as she leaned forward and clicked off the phone.

* * *

**Okay, now you HAVE to review. Really :) And I'm gonna put up my Christmas tree!  
And if we don't talk before tomorrow - **

**Merry Christmas to all of you! :D  
Jag önskar er en riktigt god jul! :D**


	8. Factory, and alligators

**I hope you all had a good Christmas, I know I had! I'm still full from all the Christmasfood, haha, well, eating for 6 hours can do that to you! Anyway, to keep myself from dying of "OH-NO-Christmas-is-allready-over-and-it's-364-days-to-the-next-one-depression" I sat down and wrote on this story. I will upload to the other story too, I promise, but right now ideas for this one is pouring out of my fingers. **

**Anyway, as said, hope you all had a great time and now we're looking forward to New Years Eve, right!? :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8. **

The following morning, everyone met up at the office. They had just relaxed all day yesterday, the sisters had been alone all evening when Kelly went home and left Kris' side for the first time since they found her on the beach. Jill and Kris had spent the evening out on the porch, reminiscing about old times, Jill was trying to help Kris remember. And it seemed to be working, Kris' memories were getting stronger and more of them were running through her mind. One of them was very, very strong, and kept replaying itself within her brain. _The kiss._

Now they all met up in the office, Kris and Jill were the last ones to arrive and Kelly handed them both a cup of coffee as the sisters sat down in a couch, Kelly and Bri in the opposite couch. Kelly looked over at Kris and they shared a smile before they were interrupted by the phone. Bosley answered and clicked on the speaker box.

"Good morning Angels."

"Good morning Charlie." They answered in union, as they always did.

"I pulled some strings yesterday and set up covers for you. Bosley?"

"On it sir." Bosley smiled as he turned on the projector and a picture was showed of a big factory.

"This is Woodlands Furniture's factory, this is where they make their wonderful furniture. The manager is a friend of mine…"

"Of course he is." Jill giggled, interrupting Charlie.

Charlie cleared his throat before continuing.

"And he promised to help us out. Sabrina, you are going in there as a designer, you'll be working with a man named Johnny Bradford. He was one of the three people who used his access card to the parking lot around the time the car was stolen."

"Okay." Sabrina said, taking the file from Bosley that he brought over, handing Kelly hers in the same time.

"Kelly, can you sew?"

Kelly looked up towards the speaker box, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm not a professional but I can give it my best try."

"Good. You'll be working under Richard Haven, he's a designer and sewer."

As Charlie spoke, Bosley changed the slides, first showing a well built man with redish hair and a big beard, and the next one was a more medium built man with dark black hair.

"Bosley is going to work along with the management and my friend, the manager, Owen Hockley."

"Good. When do we start?" Sabrina smiled.

"Sabrina and Bosley, you're expected to show up before noon, so you can just as well go there immediately. But remember to read through your files first. Kelly, you're not expected until after lunch."

"Okay. We'll keep in touch Charlie."

"Good." Charlie said as the phone was disconnected.

* * *

Sabrina and Bosley got into separate cars as they headed towards the factory. Bosley got there first, showed his pass from Charlie and the guard let him inside to the parking lot. After parking he walked inside the factory, asked in a reception for the management and it didn't take long before he came to Owen Hockley's office.

"Mr Bosley, welcome." Mr Hockley greeted him as Bosley walked inside.

"Hello Mr Hockley. Thank you for helping us out."

"Not a problem, if there's someone here on my factory that is out to hurt one of Charlie's people, I want to get that person."

"Great." Bosley smiled as Mr Hockley looked through his papers, finding a file he'd been searching for, handing it to Bosley.

"Here, it's all the information about my employees, Charlie asked for me to give it to you."

"Oh, thank you sir. This will help out."

"Good. Now, let me show you around Mr Bosley."

"Just call med Bosley."

"Bosley it is."

The two men walked outside, and Mr Hockley showed him around on the large factory. Almost 40 minutes later they walked through most of the factory, entering the design room. Bosley smiled as he watched Sabrina stand next to a tall man with red hair, both of them looking over Sabrina's designs. Bosley understood that the man next to Sabrina had to be Johnny Bradford. Mr Hockley gave Bosley a questioning eyebrow, and Bosley nodded.

"Sabrina Duncan, she works for Charlie too." He whispered to Hockley, and Hockley smiled before clearing his throat.

Sabrina and Bradford turned around and both of them smiled as they watched the two men at the door.

"Sir." Bradford smiled to his boss. "This is Céline Dupont from Paris. She's going to help me out with the designs."

Mr Hockley smiled pleased and shook her hand, Sabrina smiled back at him.

"I'm pleased to meet you miss." Mr Hockley smiled.

"Vous aussi." Sabrina smiled back in French, keeping her cover as good as possible.

"This is John Bosley, he's new with me within the management." Mr Hockley introduced Bosley to Bradford and Sabrina, even though he knew Sabrina and Bosley already knew each other very well.

"Hello, welcome onboard." Bradford greeted, shaking Bosley's hand.

"Thank you." Bosley smiled, before turning to Sabrina, shaking her hand too, smiling to each other.

"Good. Introductions over, I'm gonna let you do what you do best." Hockley smiled to Bradford, and everyone smiled to each other before Bosley and Hockley turned towards the door. As they walked outside, Bosley let out a small laugh.

"Céline Dupont?" Mr Hockley chuckled.

"Sabrina loves going undercover with different weird covers. She's enjoying it. So we like to give her weird covers, and she's often French, because she's fluent in that language."

"Good. So, who was the second guy we should check out?"

"Richard Haven."

"Yeah, right. Let's go talk to him."

* * *

By dinnertime, all of them gathered up at the beach house. Kris was sleeping in her bed while Jill was busy in the kitchen as Kelly walked inside.

"Hi Kell! How did it go?" Jill smiled as Kelly had a seat at one of the barstools right outside the kitchen, leaning onto the kitchen counter with her elbows.

"Everything went smoothly, but Richard Haven is really uptight. I've never meet him before so I can't say if that's how he usually is but he seemed very nervous."

"Maybe he's our guy." Jill suggested, and Kelly nodded in response.

"So how was your day?"

"We went out for lunch, then we've been here all day, just taking it easy. We took a walk along the beach too, got to do some talking. I think her memory is coming back more and more, she seems to remember more things now. We were talking about different things and she smiled and chipped in some good memory, then realized what she just did, and it put her in a good mood."

"That's good. She's beginning to seem more secure of herself too already." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, I think so. And she just seems so happy, so pleased, but yet so confused."

Kelly nodded. She had a feeling why that was – Kris was probably thinking about the kiss just as much as Kelly was.

"Anyway, she's resting now. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning." Jill added, and Kelly nodded to her, in the same time as Bosley came inside, standing next to Kelly.

"Hello you two."

"Hey Bosley." Both of them smiled.

"How did it go today?" Kelly asked curiously.

"It went well, Hockley showed me around and I got to meet both Richard Haven and Johnny Bradford. Hey, Haven seems very uptight, and Hockley commented on that. He usually is not that nervous at all."

"I thought he was nervous, he was very alert and jumped by every sound and noise."

"In difference from Bradford that seemed very relaxed."

"Well, just because Haven is suddenly nervous doesn't mean he's trying to kill someone. A person can be nervous due to other things." Jill commented, and both Bosley and Kelly agreed with her.

"But I'm gonna keep an eye on him." Kelly smiled.

"Good idea." Jill agreed, as Sabrina walked inside, dropping her purse onto the spare bed.

"Hello there." Bosley smiled. "How did it go?"

"Oh, that man is going to drive me crazy if I have to stay there for too long." Sabrina complained in her thick, over exaggerated French accent.

"Why is that?" Kelly smiled, keeping a straight face even though it was hard to.

Jill turned around and covered up her laugh by a cough. Sabrina wasn't realizing she hadn't changed her accent, and she kept talking with it.

"He's all over me, all the time, and we wanted to buy me dinner and he just needs to learn about a thing called personal space. I mean, he was basically on top of me all the time and when… what?"

Sabrina stopped in the middle of the sentence when she looked at Kelly and Jill, seeing their amused faces. They were both trying to cover up their laughs, but they weren't doing so good.

Sabrina suddenly realized she was still in her French cover, and she sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Stupid Céline Dupont." She smiled.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, Kris was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a nightmare, and you could easily tell. She was sweating through the sheets, she was rolling around, pulling the sheets off from her body. She was clutching the pillow, and tears were making their way down from her cheeks.

* * *

_Kris and Linda Frye had been walking around at the place were Linda used to grow up. As they walked over a wooden bridge, it just disappeared underneath their feet, sending them both crashing into the water. Kris used a second to get herself together, when she suddenly noticed the alligator that was swimming towards her. Kris had caught a look at Linda, noticing her wincing in pain, climbing towards the broken bridge, trying to get out of the water. Kris mind just went blank, and she decided that it was between her and the alligator, or else it would hurt Linda. _

"_Kris watch out!" _

_Kris heard Linda scream, but didn't bother to listen. She got a hold of a board that had broken from the bridge, and used it to shove the sharp inch-long teeth away from herself. _

"_Kris there's another one!" _

_Kris could hear Linda in the background and she looked around for the second alligator. She saw it, in the same time as the first alligator broke the board. As it swam towards her, Kris just grabbed the reptile from above and wrestled it, not really know what the hell she was doing, just going by reflex. _

"_Kris!" Linda screamed. _

_Kris didn't hear her, her adrenaline was pumping out into her veins, as she grabbed the alligator and threw both it and herself into the water. _

"_Help! Please help!"*_

* * *

"Kris? Kris!" Kelly said as she shook Kris' shoulders.

Kris opened her eyes and jerked up into sitting position. She looked at Kelly before she just collapsed into her lap, and Kelly held her hard, rubbing her back.

"Sssch, don't worry. You're safe here. You're safe."

Kris cried into Kelly's arms, and Jill sat down next to them in the bed, smoothing Kris' hair.

"We're all her Kris, you're safe." Jill said too, letting Kris know that she was there.

Kris nodded slowly as she tried to control her breaths and get a hold of herself.

It took several minutes before Kris was able to stretch her back, and she met Kelly and Jill's worried eyes. When she looked up she noticed Sabrina and Bosley in the door, also looking worried at her. Kris sighed and looked back towards Kelly and Jill. Jill leaned forwards and pulled away the hair from Kris' face that had gotten stuck into the tear drained face.

"You okay?"

Kris nodded slowly, moving her hand to her face to brush the tears away.

"What did you dream about?" Kelly asked, rubbing Kris' knee.

"Alligators."

Jill looked confused at Kris, then turned to Kelly, who nodded. Kris looked up at Kelly for answers.

"Linda was there too, my friend Linda Frye."

"Yeah, some guys tried to kill her so we helped her out once. They broke the bridge and dumped alligators there. Linda's manager saved you two."

Kris nodded slowly, brushing the tears away again.

"Come on Kris, let's get you some dinner and we can talk things through." Jill said, brushing her sister's hair again.

Kris nodded, and followed the others out into the house. She noticed the table had been finished, just waiting for the food to be brought out.

"Dinner's ready within a few minutes." Jill smiled, heading into the kitchen.

"I'm just gonna take some air." Kris sighed, heading for the door.

Kelly was holding Kris' hand as they had walked out of the door, and she followed Kris outside. Kris walked down the stair, holding her hand behind her back, Kelly holding onto it as she followed her blonde friend down the stair. As they got down the stairs, Kris sat down on the last step, Kelly sitting down next to her.

"I hate nightmares." Kris whispered, putting her hand onto Kelly's knee, Kelly still holding onto the hand.

"I know, I do too. But as long as you keep talking to us, they should clear, and you now one of us will be with you to comfort you when you wake up, right?"

Kris nodded, dropping her head down to Kelly's shoulder.

"Hey, it's a good thing that you dream. It means your memory is coming back more."

Kris nodded, not removing her head from Kelly's shoulder. Instead she closed her eyes and inhaled with her nose, smelling Kelly's perfume. She smelled good. Kelly put her head down towards Kris' head and closed her eyes too.

They both jerked their heads up by the sound of a rifle going off, and before Kris even had time to react, Kelly was pulling Kris with her in under the house, Kris sank down against one of the poles holding the house up as Kelly sat down next to her, pulling her arms around Kris as she looked around for the shooter. The fires had stopped and she heard a car drive away, but it was too far away for her to be able to see who it was.

Kris was crying and shaking hard, just like after the first shooting, and Kelly was holding onto her hard.

"KRIS!? Kelly!?"

"We're here!" Kelly answered back when she heard Jill's panicked voice. Seconds later Jill was in the sand next to the two of them, followed by Sabrina and Bosley. Jill put one hand on both Kelly's and Kris' shoulders.

"Are you okay? You're not hit right?"

"No, we're okay." Kelly nodded. "But that was too close."

* * *

*** Winning is for Losers** - **_(lol I love that scene.)_**


	9. He was there

**Noticed there's a lot of trouble with the alerts... hope you guys find this anyway ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9.**

"So, I think it's safe to say that whoever is shooting, he has Kelly or Kris as his target." Sabrina said, handing Kris a cup of tea. They were sitting in the livingroom, Kelly, Kris and Jill in the spare bed, Bosley and Sabrina in the white twinned chairs. They had totally forgotten about the dinner.

"Why would… anyone want… to kill me?" Kris hiccuped through the tears, trying to get some tea into herself, but she just couldn't stop shaking.

"Hey." Kelly smiled, taking Kris' hands around the teacup, helping her to drink a few sips. "We don't know who is shooting, but I have a suspect. Let's talk the factory-people through, right?" Kelly said, looking from Kris to the rest of the gang.

"Well, as I said before, Bradford is such a sleaze, he was all over me, literally. But I bet he's just coming onto me, not a killer." Sabrina said. "But I'm not saying that we should rule anyone out."

"Haven seems really, really uptight. I don't know if it's murder, but something is definitely going on."

"Maybe we should take a closer look at him. I call Charlie and tell him about it." Bosley said.

"Good." Kelly smiled, looking over at Kris who was just staring into her coffeecup. Kelly draped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll get this guy kiddo, I promise."

* * *

Kelly and Sabrina stayed the night, while Bosley went home. Kris went to bed, and when Kelly was heading towards the couch where she planned on spending the night, she heard Kris quietly sob. She peaked her head inside the bedroom and noticed Kris lying on her side in the bed. Kelly moved over to her and sat down next to her in the bed, putting her hand on her hip. Kris looked up at her, not even bothering to wash away her tears.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Kelly whispered, knowing that Jill and Sabrina were sleeping on the other side of the wall, and she didn't want to wake anyone.

"I'm just… scared, confused. Kelly, I want this to be over." Kris answered, in the same low tone.

"I know honey. It will be, soon."

"Why does anyone want to kill any of us?"

"I don't know. But we will figure it out, I promise you that."

Kris sat up in the bed, leaning her head to Kelly's shoulder. She loved resting her head towards that shoulder, it provided warmth and comfort like no one else. And Kelly didn't complain. The closer the better. Kelly turned her head towards Kris' and put the blonde strays of hair back behind her ear. They were wet from Kris' tears and Kelly felt her heart tug when she watched Kris being this vulnerable.

She wondered what Kris was feeling, what was going through her mind. Was she having flashbacks? Was she scared that the shooter was going to attack her or kill her? Was she thinking about Jimmy? Had she planned anything for Jimmy?

_`Is she thinking about me?´ _Kelly couldn't help but to ask herself. _`Where does she want to go with this? Does she want it just as much as I do, or have I just fooled her to the same feelings I have? I'm not subconsciously taking advantage of her, am I? No. Kris wants this. She took the step. But does she want to proceed? We need to talk. But not now. Now I'm going to enjoy the closeness, and wrap up the case. I can't see her hurt. What if the next bullet actually hits? I don't know what I'll do, that day she was missing on the beach was scary. I can't lose her, really. She means too much, and now when I've finally dared to show my emotions towards her, I might lose her to some psycho that's running around. It's not gonna happen. I will protect her, with my life if I have too.´  
_

"Kelly?" Kris whispered, moving her head so her chin was resting on Kelly's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Kelly smiled gently, looking into Kris' eyes.

"Did you ever consider running away together with Bill Freeman?"

"You remember him?" Kelly smiled.

"Yeah. Work a little, play a little, pray a little." Kris smiled. "He offered you to go with him. To wherever the world took you. Complete freedom. I thought you would leave. That life would fit you perfectly."

"Yeah, I would fit me perfectly."

"So why didn't you leave?"

Kelly hesitated a second before smiling to Kris, moving down her head so their noses met. "Do you think I would have left you like that?"

Kris smiled to Kelly, watching her eyes for several seconds before grinning.

"One day, when we're sick and tired off this business, why don't we just leave?"

"Just you and me?" Kelly asked in slight surprise. Was those words coming from Kris?

"Just you and me. To the end of the world." Kris smiled, and leaned up and placed a kiss on Kelly's lips.

Kelly immediately responded, they unconsciously moved closer to each other, the kiss growing more intense, emotions flowing throughout their bodies, their hearts pumping with adrenaline and the world around them just faded out. Before they knew it, their tongues were tangling together, and when they broke apart a while later, letting their foreheads resting towards the other's, they were both breathing hard.

* * *

The following morning, Sabrina and Kelly headed to the factory, Kris and Jill to the hospital for Kris to have new catscans taken, and when they were finished they met up with Bosley at the office.

"How did it go?" Bosley smiled as the two sisters walked inside.

"Everything looked good, the swelling has gone down a lot." Kris smiled as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, her sister sitting down in the one next to hers.

"Good." Bosley smiled gently. "I got Richard Haven's file here, and one thing deeply concerns me. I think we should get Kelly away from him."

"What is it Bosley?" Kris asked worried.

"He's a small time burglar, robbed a few stores, charged with some assault."

"That's not a lot…" Jill pointed out, question mark in her face.

"No, but his only known partner is Tim Burton."

"As in the person who killed the man at the restaurant and then tried to kill Kris after hitting her with a car?" Jill said in one breath.

"The one and only." Bosley nodded.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Kris asked, and Bosley nodded, handing her a picture of the man with black hair.

Kris stared at the picture for a long time, she recognized him, and the scene when she was hit by the car outside the restaurant replayed in her mind. He was there. _He was there_.

"He was there."

Bosley and Jill looked up at her, confused.

"Where?" Jill asked.

"At the restaurant, he was there when Burton killed the owner. They were there together."

"And now he's trying to kill you because he thinks you can identify him." Bosley stated scared.

Kris nodded slowly, giving the picture back to Bosley, before she suddenly stopped dead in her movement, staring at Bosley.

"What is it?" Jill asked, looking at her sister's horror-stuck face.

"He knows Kelly and I are… friends." Kris said, choosing her words carefully. "He's seen us together."

"We should go down there." Jill said, and all three of them were down by the blue and white cobra within a minute, Jill getting in behind the wheel.


	10. The first meeting

**Chapter 10.**

Kelly was sitting sewing on a machine, and thanked to God that this wasn't her ordinary job. She would go crazy. She wasn't a sewer, and she was not made to sit down in front of a small stitching machine for endless hours. The noise were driving her crazy, she tried to close out sound. It wasn't just coming from her machine. It was coming from about the other 50 people and their machines that were sitting around her. She looked around and then rolled her eyes as she sighed, looking back down at her machine.

Her mind wandered off as the machine sewed on her command, and her thoughts were filled with memories of the blonde woman she loved.

* * *

"_You're gonna love Kris, she's awesome!" Jill smiled proudly as she was driving her car towards the beachhouse. Sabrina sat next to Jill in the passenger seat, and Kelly was leaning up to them with her elbows rested on the two front seats. Jill had told them that her kid sister Kris was in town over the weekend, and Jill was very excited to introduce them to each other._

"_I bet we'll be friends." Sabrina smiled._

"_Seriously, you'll love her." Jill smiled back as she parked outside the beach house. Jill had no idea of how right her words would come to get.  
_

_The three friends walked out of the car, and walked up the step to the house. Jill unlocked the door and walked inside, Kelly and Sabrina following her, complaining about that they had to carry the bags with grocery that Jill had shopped on their way over there. _

"_Kris!?" Jill called out as they came inside, but the house remained silent. _

_They walked through the small white hallway, leading passed the bathroom and the bed, out into the livingroom. They immediately saw someone sitting outside, on top of the railing surrounding the porch. A blond, slim figure, her legs dangling over the railing, her hands holding onto it, her head leaned back, the two pigtails with blonde locks reaching far down on her back. Jill smiled as she walked up to the window and knocked it. Kris twirled around, losing her balance and fell down onto the deck with a startled expression in her face. Jill hurried to the door and pulled it open. _

"_Are you okay?!" She asked worried, and Kelly and Sabrina giggled when they heard Jill being answered with a contagious laughter. _

_Kelly and Sabrina put down the bags with groceries in the kitchen as they watched through the window how Jill pulled up Kris to her feet and they shared a close hug. Sabrina and Kelly then walked out into the livingroom as Kris and Jill walked inside of it, Jill with her arm around Kris' shoulders. _

"_Guys, this is Kris." Jill smiled happily. _

_Kelly and Sabrina smiled widely as they saw Jill's face, they hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. Not that Jill was scowling at the Police Academy, but she was shining right now. She had talked a lot about her sister, she mentioned her all the time, and both Kelly and Sabrina knew she was so proud of her, Jill would walk through wind and fire for her - Kris meant more than the world itself to Jill. _

"_Kris, this is Kelly and Sabrina."_

"_Hi!" Kris smiled happily, but still seemed a bit unsure and nervous as she reached out her hand to shake Kelly and Sabrina's. They both shook it, smiles still in their faces. _

"_It's nice to finally meet you." Kelly smiled._

"_Yeah, you too! Jill has told me so much about you and everything you do at the academy, it seems like so much fun or well maybe fun isn't the right word because she has also told me about all those male chauvinist pigs but it's so cool to learn all the things you do, to drive cars like that and shoot with a gun and learn karate moves!" Kris said happily, saying it all in one breath. _

_She was nervous as hell._

_Kelly smiled happily at her, looking down, realizing that they were still holding hands. Kris looked down too and quickly let go of Kelly's hand._

"_I'm sorry!" Kris said embarrassed, blushing. _

"_No, I'm sorry." Kelly giggled. _

_Kris looked up at Jill, and Jill rolled her eyes as she smiled to her sister. _

"_Hungry?" Kris asked, then smiled. "What a silly question."_

"_Yeah, that's really a silly question." Kelly giggled, smiling towards Jill who pointed her tongue towards her, before moving into the kitchen. Kris and Jill walked into the kitchen as Kelly and Sabrina sat down on the barstools outside of it, both of them leaning over the draining board, smiling as they watched the two Munroe's preparing lunch. They didn't say a word to each other about who was doing what in the kitchen, they just seemed to knew exactly who was doing which part. _

"_You want help?" Sabrina offered. _

"_Not by you." Both Jill and Kris answered in union, then looked at each other and giggled._

"_You told her!?" Sabrina said, pouting her lip, which made Kelly laugh out loud too. Sabrina looked over at Kelly and elbowed her into her side._

"_Hey, I wasn't the one to tell her!" Kelly said, pushing Sabrina slightly. _

"_No, but you're laughing and you're closest." Sabrina laughed, thinking back of the memory when she was going to prepare dinner to Kelly and Jill._

_ She had decided to cook rice in oil, and the minute she had put it on, the phone standing in the next room rang loudly. She talked for a while with her father, and when she hung up and turned back to the food, she saw that the oil had caught on fire, spread up to the fan about the stove. It was quickly spreading up on the paper-walls, smoke was already filling out the kitchen. Sabrina began coughing, ran back to the phone and called the fire department before making her way out of the house, coughing roughly. The smoke was spreading throughout the house in rapid speed. Sabrina got down on her knees and crawled out of the house, being met by paramedics as she got outside. _

_When Kelly and Jill had arrived she was breathing through a mask and the entire kitchen was gone. Kelly and Jill hadn't let her cook anything since then, except some finished meals that she only had needed to put in the micro on two minutes._

_She usually burned them too. _

_Kelly laughed at Sabrina as she shook her head and rolled her eyes as she looked back at the Munroe's in the sister. She couldn't help but to look Kris over. She was shorter than Jill, and more curvaceous, but still in very great shape. She had a dark suntan, proving that Jill hadn't been lying when she told them that Kris was a true and pure beachkid. The blonde hair had a little more color to it than Jill's, and it wasn't as wild and untamed as Jill's could be. But that could also be doing with the fact that Kris' hair was in pigtails. _

_Kris turned to Jill and smiled as she handed her a frying pan, and Kelly smiled to herself. Kris had braces, and Kelly found herself imagining what she would look like without them. She was really a beautiful girl, just like her big sister was, but their beauty was different. Kris had a radiance about her, and Kelly couldn't help but to stare. Kris looked at her for a second, then blushed and turned back to the task at hand, boiling water while unpacking groceries. _

_Kelly shook her head. _

_What was she doing? She was staring at Jill's kid sister. Why was she staring? She suddenly felt very confused, she didn't understand the feeling she was having. She couldn't stand how beautiful and radiant this girl was, but it was Jill's sister! And she wasn't attracted to women. Was she? No, she wasn't attracted to women. But she was attracted by Kris, and she couldn't explain that. _

_She noticed Kris looking over at her more often than not, blushing every time she noticed Kelly looking at her. Kelly smiled. Kris was such a sweetheart, she seemed like a cuter, more lovable and more adorable little version of confident, powerful Jill. Kelly had a feeling that she and little sister Munroe would definitely be friends. _

_Very close friends. _

_

* * *

_

Pain shooting through her finger moved Kelly back to reality, and she noticed she had stitched herself in the finger. She immediately removed her foot away from the pedal and put her injured index finger into her mouth. She giggled at herself, how smooth of you Ms Garrett! She took the finger out of her mouth and studied it. It had already stopped bleeding. She looked down at the fabric, and exhaled when there was no blood on it.

She looked up when the door opened and she watched Richard Haven walk inside. He was rubbing his neck, and Kelly could see all the way from her table that he was sweating through the light blue shirt he had on. His face was pale, and Kelly noticed that when he tried to pull up a paper from his desk, he could hardly grab it. He was so nervous it was killing him. Kelly decided to take a chance, and she rose from her seat, and walked up to him.

"Mr Haven?"

He spun around and looked at her, his eyes suddenly changing from panic to confident.

"Ms Garrett is it, right?"

"Yes. Are you alright, you don't look so well."

"Oh, I'm alright. Hey, can I have a word with you?"

"About what?"

"Work, there's just some papers to go over." He said, smiling gently.

Kelly hesitated for a second, before smiling and nodding.

He walked behind her out of the room, smiling to himself. This was his chance.


	11. Secret revealed

**I know, I should be updating the Christmas story and not only this one, but hehe. This is more fun to write! ;D Anyway, with this chapter I want to wish you a - Gott Nytt År - Happy New Year, and I hope you'll all have a blast at new year's, and then see the new year as a restart. After all - it is 2010! **

* * *

**Chapter 11. **

"So what can I do for you?" Kelly asked as she walked into the office.

She heard the sound of a lock being turned and Kelly spun around. Haven was leaning towards the door, his hands clenched into balls and he stared at Kelly with anger in his eyes. Kelly knew she'd made a mistake.

"You're a cop?"

"No." Kelly answered, pretending to play confused. But she had figured it out. He was the shooter. And he knew Kelly knew Kris, he had seen them together several times, Kelly was sure of it.

"No, I'm just a seamstress trying to get a break." Kelly said, trying to say it in a believable tone.

"Don't lie to me!" Haven screamed, then lowered his voice. People passing outside could hear him. "I know you're together with the blonde girl. And she watched me with Burton when he was so incredibly stupid to both kill the owner and then run down your friend. She can and she will identify me, it's just a matter of time and I need to get rid of her! And you're together with her, and she has told you! That means I need to get rid of you too! I can't take any chances, I don't want to get into jail, I can't go to jail."

Kelly was backing away from him as he talked, trying to get away from him, trying to steer him around so she could sprint to the door. As she moved, he followed her, just as she'd planned. She showed the chair into him, trying to stop him from making his way to her, but he just dodged them like a piece of cake. Her plan of him following her so she could get to the door was working, but she hadn't planned that he opened his desk drawer as he got there, and pulled up a gun with a silencer attached to it.

Kelly immediately ran for the door, as he aimed and fired.

* * *

"Jill, hurry!" Kris said, bouncing in her seat.

"I am!" Jill said as she drove past a red light, making a dangerous left turn, leaving other cars honking and sliding over the pavement, missing the flying Cobra with inches. Jill didn't seem bothered. Kris didn't seem bothered. Bosley in the backseat wasn't breathing as he went over how much it would cost to replace another car. Jill made another dangerous turn, before skidding to a halt outside the factory. Bosley took a second to catch his breath, and by the time he had done it, the sisters were already running inside the factory. Neither Jill nor Kris knew where to go so they impatiently waited for Bosley to arrive.

With Bosley in the lead they hurried inside. In the car Bosley had handed Kris her gun back, fully loaded, and Kris had just stared at it for a long time, being scared by the dangerous weapon in her hands. She had told Bosley that she didn't want it, but Bosley refused to take it back. Kris was an excellent shooter, and he guessed that if she had to use it, maybe her confidence would return. At least he hoped so.

Bosley hurried down the hall towards Richard Haven's office, but not even halfway there they saw him, hurrying down the hallway. Kris stopped dead in her tracks, staring at him. He looked up when he suddenly realized there were three people blocking his path, and he gasped when he saw Kris. They were in each end of the hallway, and everyone just thought for a second, trying to figure out the other's next move. Richard was the first one to make his. He pulled up the gun that he had been having in the front of his pants, and he aimed and fired. Jill shoved Kris over to the wall and sat in front of her as Jill pulled up her gun and began firing. Bosley was also firing too, and it didn't take long before Haven fell to the ground. Jill turned around to check on Kris, only to notice that she wasn't there. But a lots of scared, shocked, surprised and nosy other people were there.

"Get everyone out of the building, someone call the cops and an ambulance." Bosley ordered to the audience, and a man ran off while the others began evacuating the building. Sabrina pressed through the people and ran up to Jill.

"You took him down?"

"Yeah, he fired at us."

Sabrina nodded.

"Where's Kris?"

"I don't know. She was right behind me. She must have left to find Kelly.

"Come on, let's see if we can find them."

Sabrina and Jill made sure that Bosley could handle Haven, but that was not a problem – he was not moving anywhere. Sabrina and Jill ran away to the sewing room where Kelly had been hanging out, but the room was completely empty. No one was there. After searching nearby rooms for a while, they decided that Kris had found Kelly and they had gotten out. Sabrina and Jill made their way outside.

* * *

In another room, down the hall, Kris had just opened the door. She had panted in the door, breathing and closing her eyes for a small second and sent a prayer to the Lord before she ran into the room, kneeling next to Kelly who was lying on her side, her eyes closed. Her pink blouse was covered in red blood.

"Kelly?" Kris said carefully as she put two fingers against Kelly's neck, then let out the breath she was holding when she felt the pulse, even though it was very weak. She moved her hand towards Kelly's deadly pale face, leaning down.

"Kelly, please speak to me."

"It hurts." Kelly whispered, slowly opening her eyes that were filled with tears.

"I know, come on, let's get you out of here." Kris said, grabbing Kelly by her armpits and pulled her to her feet. She grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled it around her shoulders, then put her hand towards the gunshot wound in Kelly's side. She closed her eyes for a second, her heart ripping as Kelly moaned out loudly, leaning onto Kris.

"I'm sorry, but there's so much blood… Come on, let's get out."

Kris dragged Kelly down the halls, Kelly used all her strength to stay erected next to Kris' side, holding onto her shoulders for all she was worth.

"Kris, I… I can't…" The semiconscious Kelly whispered as she sank to the floor a few minutes later, and Kris immediately knelt next to her, holding one hand towards the wound still, Kris' other hand was on Kelly's cheek.

"Kelly, you can. You need to stay with me, okay? I can not lose you, so you need to get back up onto your feet and we need to get out of here."

Kelly slowly opened her eyes and looked Kris deeply into her worried eyes, both of them crying – Kelly out of pain, Kris out of fear. Kris looked at Kelly for a second before reaching up, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Kelly responded to the kiss, but was way too weak to put any real passion into it.

Kris broke away from Kelly, and her heart ripped as she looked at Kelly's face, every inch of the beautiful features were covered in pain.

"Kelly, look at me."

Kelly had her eyes closed hard, the pain being overwhelming.

"Kelly? Kelly Garrett, open your eyes and look at me."

Kelly slowly opened her eyes, looking at Kris.

"It hurts so badly…" Kelly whispered and Kris leaned closer, their foreheads making contact.

"If I have to, I will carry you out of here, but it will go faster and easier if you help me. It's not that long now to go, we're almost there. Please, you have to do it. For me. I can't lose you Kelly, you mean so much to me. So please, take a deep breath, gather yourself and then let's just walk out of here."

Kelly nodded slowly, and a few deep breaths later Kris helped her to her feet. Kris pulled Kelly's arm around her shoulders again, and kept pulling her towards the door. Another five minutes later, Kris noticed Kelly was running out of adrenaline.

"Just a little more Kelly, we're almost there."

Kris let go of Kelly's hand with one of her hands, and pushed the front door open, and the second Kelly knew she was out and safe, and as she ran out of adrenaline, she collapsed to the ground. Kris weren't strong enough to hold her up, instead she went down together with Kelly, cradling her into her lap.

"HEY! I need help over here!" Kris screamed down towards the crowd.

It didn't take many seconds before paramedics were running towards them, and Kris moved out of the way to let them work, gently putting Kelly down to the ground.

Sabrina, Bosley and Jill all hurried to Kris' side, Jill put her hand on her sister's shoulder as they all looked towards Kelly on the stretcher.

Kris had her eyes locked with Kelly's and Kelly gave her a small smile, reaching up with her hand to her face, removing the oxygen mask.

"Kris... I love you." She whispered weakly.

Kris tears were unstoppable as they poured out of her sockets, and she leaned forward and placed another passionate kiss on Kelly's lips. For the two of them, there was no one else there, and they didn't care who was watching. Their eyes met afterwards and Kelly smiled weakly before passing out. Kris watched how the paramedics worked on her, and then Kris got into the ambulance with Kelly, taking her hand.

"I love you too." She whispered through the tears.


	12. För kärlekens skull

**The song in the beginning is called "För kärlekens skull" (Just for the love), written by Swedish singer and writer Ted Gärdestad.**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

_It is just for us the sun rises.  
Shines like gold, just for the love.__  
The sun rises, so innocent.  
Shines for us, just for the love._

_High up on a mountain, there is a cathedral,__  
pointing towards the sky.  
__But it's for the heaven in you  
and the Earth in me._

_We love each other._

_

* * *

_

"Kris? Honey, you should sit down." Jill said, trying to get her sister to sit down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Kris had been pacing for over two hours. Neither Jill nor the others had asked any questions of Kelly's last remark or the kiss before she'd passed out, but all three of them – Jill, Sabrina and Bosley – were now watching Kris, realizing what's going on, but without brining up the subject. Kris could bring it up when she felt for it, they were not going to put pressure on her right now. Kris would not be talking about it anyway, Kris hadn't said a word since Kelly was brought in. Kris was falling apart, her tears were running and her arms were crossed over her chest, because she couldn't get the hands to stop shaking. No one spoke except the occasional words of support. Kelly had been in surgery for an hour and a half and Kris were going insane, she just didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to do something, but there was nothing she could do here. Richard Haven was here at the hospital too under heavy police surveillance. Bosley had shot him into his thigh and when the doctors were finished with him he was going straight to jail while awaiting court.

"Kris, honey, come here." Jill tried again.

Kris looked up at her sister and then gave in, walking over to her and sat down into the chair next to her. Jill leaned towards her and put her arm around her shoulders. Jill maybe wasn't too fond of thinking of her sister being together with Kelly, but right now she needed to be there for Kris.

"She'll be okay kiddo, Kelly's strong, you know that."

Kris nodded slowly, and leaned down towards Jill.

"I can't lose her." Kris whispered, and Jill strokes her upper arm.

"You won't. We won't."

Kris closed her eyes as she put her head towards Jill's shoulder.

"You're here with Kelly Garrett, right?"

Kris immediately opened her eyes, and all four of them rose to their feet.

"How is she?" Kris asked worried as they walked towards the doctor, meeting each other halfway.

"She's out of surgery, and after a few weeks discomfort she should be as good as new. There is a good amount of muscle damage to her side and she lost a lot of blood, but the bullet missed all the major organs and with the right exercise and a lot of rest she should recover fully."

They all exhaled in relief.

"Can we see her?" Kris asked.

"Sorry, only relatives are allowed to see her right now, as I understand it you're just friends."

"Sir, we are her family." Sabrina said, slightly annoyed. They might not be family by blood, but they definitely were family.

"I'm sorry, hospital rules." The doctor said.

"What about girlfriends?" Kris blurted out, making Jill, Sabrina and Bosley turn their heads towards her.

Kris on the other hand had her eyes locked with the doctor's.

"That's alright. This way." He smiled, and Kris followed him out of the waiting hall without a word to the other, leaving them with open mouths, staring at her as she left.

It took a while before they recovered.

"What did she just say?" Sabrina said quietly.

"I knew there was something going on." Bosley smiled. "The kiss and that remark just confirmed it all."

"For how long has this been going on?" Jill asked flatly, not completely thrilled about the idea.

"I have no idea." Sabrina said, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

The doctor showed Kris to Kelly's bed in the recovery, and Kris had a seat next to Kelly, taking her pale hand, rubbing it with her thumb. Kelly looked so peaceful where she was resting in the white bed, even though all the machines that she was still hooked up on. Kris leaned down into the bed, being very careful not to touch Kelly – she didn't know how much pain it could cause – and closed her eyes for a while. Kris was tired, it had been a long day, it had been a stressful day, and Kris was not really back at 100% of her usual healthy self. Kris hadn't even realized how tired she was until now, and now she let herself slowly drift away to sleep.

* * *

Kelly slowly tried to open her eyes, blinking a few times, before the eyes managed to adjust to the bright lights. _`Where am I? Where could… ouch!´_ Kelly had moved slightly, and instantly regretted it as pain shot through her body. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to put the pain aside. It wasn't working very well. She quickly opened her eyes when she heard Kris' voice, and felt a hand on her forehead.

"You awake?" Kris asked, then smiled when Kelly's eyes opened. "Hi honey."

Kelly tried to smile to Kris, but the pain was overwhelming, it was eating at her side like an irritating bug that just didn't want to go away and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream, she wanted to roll around into a more comfortable position, she wanted to hug Kris. All she managed to do was to cry, tears rolled out from the corners of her eyes. Kris looked into Kelly's eyes before she pressed the alert button. She could see that Kelly was in pain, tears were falling and her lower lip was trembling.

The doctor followed by nurses came inside, and they looked Kelly over as they gave her painkilling. The doctor examined Kelly and talked a little to both Kelly and Kris before leaving the room, followed by the nurses. Kelly closed her eyes and just focused on breathing for a few seconds before the pain finally passed.

As Kelly managed to open her eyes and finally focus on something else than pain, she met Kris' eyes. Kris was holding onto her hand, observing her closely.

"I'll be okay." Kelly whispered with a hint of a smile and Kris smiled back.

"Yeah, you'd better be, you can't leave me here."

"Where are the others?" Kelly whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she let out a cough, wincing from the movement the cough caused.

"They had to wait outside, only relatives or close family was allowed inside." Kris said as she helped Kelly drink some water from a straw.

Kelly looked at her, confusion in her eyes.

"I told them." Kris smiled. "The doctor wouldn't have let me in otherwise."

"What did they say?"

"I didn't give them a chance to say anything." Kris smiled as she smoothed Kelly's hair gently. "We'll deal with it later."

Kelly nodded slowly as she smiled shortly to Kris. Kris looked deep into her eyes, and smiled back.

"I love you too Kelly. You know that, right?"

Kelly nodded slowly, and Kris leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met and just as before the world around them just vanished, there was nothing there except the two of them. Kelly lifted her hand and pulled it gently through Kris' hair before they broke away from each other, stalling a little. Kris kept bent down over Kelly, her hand in Kelly's hair as Kelly's hand moved from Kris' hair to her cheek.

Someone clearing her throat behind them made them both look towards the door, and Kris felt her heart rate accelerate as she watched her sister and her two coworkers.

"Wanna explain?" Jill asked with her eyebrows raised. Kris straightened her back, keeping her eyes locked with her sister, hesitating. She had no idea of how Jill would react, but Jill did not look pleased, at all.

"I… I love her. And she loves me."

Kris kept her eyes locked with her sister, and she saw the pain and anger spread through her eyes. Jill was hurt. Jill was angry. Jill was most definitely confused. Bosley looked like a fish with his mouth open. Sabrina had a huge smile on her face.

"I knew it!" Sabrina giggled and hurried to Kris, embracing her into a hug. Sabrina then reached down over Kelly, meeting her eyes, taking her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

Kelly just smiled and nodded slightly, too exhausted to let anything out. Sabrina gently smoothed Kelly's hair as she looked up at the others. Bosley also walked up to Kris and embraced her into a hug.

"That's great honey! When, how?" Bosley smiled in shock.

"We'll talk it through later, okay?" Kris smiled. She was tired and she just wanted to be with Kelly right now.

"We'll do that." Bosley smiled, giving Kris a kiss on her cheek, before moving over to Kelly.

Kris looked up at her sister who was still standing by the door, arms crossed over her chest, staring at Kris.

"Jill…" Kris started, walking a few steps towards her.

Jill walked right past Kris, up to Kelly's bed, leaning down.

"You okay?"

Kelly nodded, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah." She whispered, her voice still low and raspy.

"Good." Jill said flatly before straightening her back, walking out of the room, right past Kris.

"Jill…" Kris tried, but Jill had already left the room.

Kris felt her tears well up in her sockets, and she turned towards the others. Bosley took a few quick steps over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sssch, don't cry. She'll come around."

"What if she doesn't?" Kris whispered.

"She will, just give her time." Bosley said, stroking Kris' back.

Kris looked towards the door that Jill just had left through. Jill was not going to come around, and Kris knew it.


	13. It's not back to normal

**Chapter 13. **

Sabrina checked on Kelly before following Jill outside. She saw the blond big hair disappear around the corner of the hall just as she got outside, and Sabrina jogged after her. Coming around the corner, she saw Jill impatiently press the button to the elevator, but at the sight of Sabrina, she stormed towards the stairs. Sabrina jogged after her, and caught her arm halfway down the stairs.

"Jill! Seriously! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Jill snapped back, trying to jerk her arm away from Sabrina, but she wasn't doing too well.

"Jill, why are you so angry?" Sabrina said calmed, still holding onto Jill's wrist.

"This is not right Bri, this is not how it's supposed to be! My sister is not like _that_!"

Jill spat out the words, anger burning in her eyes. Sabrina just stared at her, she never thought Jill would react like this.

"Jill, they are in love!"

"I know my sister and she's not in love with Kelly!"

"Jill, I don't mean to be rude or disrespectful in any way, of course you know your sister, but she has changed a lot the last months. It has always been something between Kelly and Kris, some tension. I've seen it since the first time we met Kris, and it has always been there. Not only from Kelly to Kris, but also the other way around. They love each other Jill, and you should be happy for their sake that they finally got out with it."

"My sister is not like that! And I can't believe you just watched and let this happen if you knew about it!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're letting Kelly corrupt my sister!"

Sabrina stared at Kris, drawing her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Are you serious Jill? Corrupt? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You knew what was going on, you said. So you should've stopped it. Kris doesn't love her, Kris isn't even sure who she is yet! You let Kelly put this... thing... into her head."

"Oh my God, you're seriously mad about this?"

"I have every right to be."

"No, actually, you don't. I don't care if your sister is a little foggy with her memory, love has nothing to do with your memory! Kelly has not corrupted her, and you know that! Deal with it Jill, be happy for your sister! Damn, I never thought you could be this childish!"

Jill just stared at Sabrina for a long time before she pulled her arm out of Sabrina's grip and ran down the stairs. She headed out to the parking lot, and ran to the Cobra, got in and pulled in the first gear. As she drove, the kept thinking about what Sabrina had told her. About Kris and Kelly kissing. And everything. It didn't make sense to her – but in the same time it did. When she thought about it, the signs had been everywhere. The looks they sent to each other. The way they giggled about things that only the two of them knew about. Jill slammed her palm against the wheel.

How could she have missed it!?

She wanted to be happy for her sister and her best friend, but she just couldn't see it that way. It didn't make sense, Kris was not into women? And neither were Kelly? But evidentially they were into each other. They had spent too much time together, that was the truth at least. Jill sighed as she parked the car outside the beach house, quickly collected her things and called a cab. While waiting for the cab she wrote a quick note, leaving it on the kitchen table.

* * *

Sabrina returned to Kris and Bosley who were sitting in the now sleeping Kelly's room. Bosley had his arm draped over Kris' shoulder, and Sabrina noticed that Kris was silently crying. Sabrina walked in and put her hands in her back pockets of the jeans.

"What did she say?" Kris asked, looking up at Sabrina with big eyes.

"She yelled at me, she yelled at me for letting Kelly corrupt you." Sabrina said, shrugging her shoulders.

"She what?" Kris asked in surprise. "Kelly didn't corrupt me!"

"I know, but… Jill is watching over you like a hawk and evidentially she's not very fond of the idea of you being with a woman."

Kris just stared at her for a second, before looking over at Kelly.

"She'll come around Kris, sooner or later she will, I'm sure of it. You and Kelly go on and be the couple you want to be, and when Jill sees the love between the two of you she will come around. All of us knew Jill and you know what I'm saying is true."

Kris looked back at Sabrina and smiled.

"Some day." Kris smiled.

"Yeah, some day."

* * *

About two weeks later, some people would say that everything was back to normal. But it most certainly wasn't. Kelly had recovered well, and she had been staying with Kris the entire time since the shooting. Kris had helped Kelly out with her pain and rehabilitation, and Kelly had helped Kris out with her nightmares. They were getting closer to each other every minute that passed by.

Kris' memory was still foggy on some details, but she had found her self confidence and she knew who she was. She knew she was a strong and powerful woman, and Sabrina had taken her to the shooting range several times to make sure Kris felt safe with her gun.

Staying in a house a few houses down on the beach was Jimmy. Thanks to Charlie Jimmy had gotten both a house and a job, and Kris and Kelly had been over every day to make sure he had company, and most of all, stayed sober.

And he was doing amazingly well.

The only thing left to fix, was Jill. When Kris had returned to the beach house, there had been a note on the table saying "I need time to think. I love you.", written with Jill's handwriting. Kris hoped her sister didn't need too long time to think, because Kris knew she needed her sister. Kris sighed and decided to keep writing to Jill, and see if she got any answers back.

As Kelly and Kris came back to work, they were terrified of what Charlie would say about the relationship. He had been chuckling in the phone.

"Oh, of course I knew about you two. I'm so happy for you angels, and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Kris and Kelly had been stunned, staring at each other.

"I'm not the one who denies love, no matter who it is between. But angels, do me a favor?"

"What Charlie?"

"Keep it professional. Not everyone is as open minded as we are, and I don't want to get a bad reputation because of this. I want you to keep it professional, and if you can't handle that…"

"We can handle it Charlie." Kelly smiled. "Trust me, we can."

"Well then… Welcome back, both of you!"

_The end._

* * *

**- I'm sorry for taking so long with this last chapter, but .. I've been busy writing another story. A VERY dark and VERY sad story, I've made myself cry several times already, lol. That story will be called "_I Will Have My Vengeance_", but before that you will get to read "_Let's Go Bowling_", "_Fallen Angel, part 2_", "_Caged Angel, part 2_****", "_One Love... Two Angels... The Real Story_" and "_Angels Against the World_." HEY I'm writing 12 stories at the same time! All of the stories I've mentioned here now will be K/K (_= Kris/Kelly_) pairing, so I really hope you enjoyed this story. **

**- And speaking about my stories, the other gang, the Washington gang, will be put on ice for a while. Yep.**

**

* * *

**

**- T H A N K Y O U all for reviewing this story, I'm amazed by the feedback I've gotten, and yeah, that's inspired me to keep this going as my own series, if you understand what I mean xD I would not have been this inspired and able to write if it weren't for you guys! Thanks! Seriously, this may sound so silly, but I would not be writing and I would definitely not be posting if it weren't for you guys! Keep reviewing! It means more than you think!**

**

* * *

**

**- Special thanks goes to **BlueOrbs998,** endless thank you for keeping me up at night, helping me out with all the plots and ideas.  
I could not have done this without you, especially the upcoming stories! :D:D**

**

* * *

**

_Okay. I should stop rambling!_

**- Maybe one little "btw-note". I'm starting school next week, first time for me in school/at work for almost 2 years. Lol. So I might not update as often as I usually do, but trust me, I will be better than some of you *you know who you are, haha!* ;D **

**- Did you actually read all this left over-1am-rambling? Oh you fool :D**

**

* * *

**

**--- NOW REVIEW! :D :D  
**


End file.
